The White Mage and the Slasher
by LeeReika
Summary: AU Dark Fic based on "Beauty and the Beast." Tidus is a cold-blooded Slasher and soon receives a painful punishment. His dark days continued until he imprisons a White Mage named Yuna, not knowing she'll be his sole ray of hope.
1. The White Sphere

**Chapter I:** The White Sphere

Within the vast wide endless plains there was a thick forest lying somewhere in an unknown terrain. At the end of this misty forest was an enormous bastion where a knight resides, a cold-blooded swordsman...

_Tidus was his name._

Now this swordsman was heartless. He never gave a care in the world except for himself. Even his servants and godfather were treated like lesser beings even though they became a part of his life since his years of childhood.

Tidus' heart was empty and merciless. He slashed and wounded several travelers who happened to stumble upon his bastion. He would almost resort to slaughtering them if his godfather and the others weren't there to stop him. He still hasn't slain a single human being, yet he would still consider mortally wounding his victims.

Some time passed...and Tidus' never changed his ways. Still he slashed and nearly killed countless people. He became known as the cold and merciless knight living in the darkness.

The Heavenly White Mage Yunalesca heard of this swordsman. She had heard stories about the cold-blooded slasher residing in a colossal bastion at the very end of the forest. She looked beyond Tidus' heart---_there was absolutely no love in it._ Yunalesca could not bear this any longer...she decided that it was finally time to change his cold-hearted ways.

One fateful rainy night...Yunalesca glided down before the bastion's massive doorways. Before she knocked, she disguised herself as an old beggar and with her magic, she created a white glowing sphere from the dusty wisps of light which swirled from her hands. The sphere was the size in which it can be easily held in one's hand.

This White Sphere is the artifact that will decide whether Tidus' ways are unforgivable or not.

Yunalesca ,now disguised as an old woman, slowly and limply knocked on the massive doors. The rain was starting to pour harder and colder but still, the door did not open.

Again, Yunalesca knocked and this time, the door unhurriedly opened. She was greeted by a tall man with blonde hair and a strikingly handsome face, yet he did not seem approachable. His blue eyes were cold that one look could make the watcher feel as if his eyes were being pierced.

The blonde-haired swordsman had a muscular body which perfectly matched the strong cobalt sword he always held in his hand. He called the sword _Caladbolg._

"What do you want?" Tidus expressionlessly asked the shivering Yunalesca under the appearance of an old woman.

"I wish for a night's stay in this impressive bastion of yours, lad." She answered. "It's raining hard. Surely, you'll let a poor old woman like me rest in your warm fortress."

"I don't care who you are, even if you're just a crazy old woman who didn't have enough sense to think of not walking around in the rain." Tidus coldly and offensively replied. As he spoke, his hand tightened around the handle of his Caladbolg.

Yunalesca was surprised as to hear a response like this from Tidus' mouth. She did not feel offended or threatened for the true test lies ahead.

"Please reconsider, lad." The old woman replied. "I'll even give this to you in return."

She took out from under her wet robes the White Sphere and it flashed throughout the vicinity of Tidus' bastion. The sphere blazed almost as brightly as the sun that Tidus had to shield his eyes to prevent them from being blinded.

Nevertheless, Tidus still did not reconsider...

"Your useless sphere does not interest me, woman." He firmly and coldly answered. His voice was beginning to get hinted with fury. His grip around his Caladbolg tightened and became more compact.

Not a single wave of fright flowed through Yunalesca. She remained standing there under the heavy rain, her hand holding the glowing White Sphere still outstretched towards Tidus.

"Take it... In exchange for a night's stay."

Tidus was even more enraged the moment Yunalesca spoke. He raised his Caladbolg swiftly and he pointed it directly towards the old woman's face.

"Get you and your useless sphere out of my sight before you regret risking physical pain." Tidus threateningly replied, his Caladbolg still pointed straight at Yunalesca's eyes.

It continued raining...and neither Tidus nor Yunaleska moved a single muscle.

"If you don't want Caladbolg to spill your blood, then leave this place. Say another word and I'll probably thrust Caladbolg through your flesh."

Yunalesca was now insulted. She straightened her body up and withdrew the White Sphere. She then drew a long staff from thin air and just as Tidus pointed his sword towards her face, she positioned her staff with the tip pointing towards Tidus' eyes.

"You dare speak to me like that?"

Now Yunalesca's voice didn't sound like that of an old woman's. Her voice changed into something that belonged to a maiden's. Followed by the change of her voice was the appearance of a beautiful White Mage in place of the old woman who was standing there before.

Tidus' heartbeat quickened as the old woman was slowly replaced by the young White Mage. Yunalesca was emitting a gentle yellow glow around her now willowy body. Her staff did not change position since it was still pointed towards the swordsman's face.

"Wh-Who are you!?" Tidus demanded. He held his Caladbolg strongly behind him and shifted to his fighting stance.

"I..." Yunalesca answered in an imposing yet angry voice. "...am your punishment! Over the years you still haven't changed your heartless and merciless ways, and still you resort to bloodshed!"

Yunalesca slowly closed her eyes, withdrew her staff away from Tidus' eyes and raised it to the air.

"It's time..."

She began to spin and wave her staff magnificently with her hands. As the staff danced gracefully around her, the rain drops began facing the other direction. The black rain clouds were being blown by the strong wind as if they were swirls of black mist. Bright little spheres of yellow light began flying around Yunalesca's body.

"It's time that I bestow upon you a Black spell. A spell only the most powerful mages such as I can perform."

The rain was now much heavier and colder. The black clouds began to swirl faster and the little orbs of light danced quicker and more swiftly around her.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Tidus now raised his Caladbolg and attempted to attack Yunalesca with a slash---

"It is futile..."

---a bright solid disc of light flashed before Yunalesca a second before Caladbolg made contact with her flesh. The sword was deflected with a metallic sound the moment it hit the white light.

"What on---!?"

"You'll regret approaching me," said Yunalesca

Time stopped and the black clouds slowly and gradually cleared away, leaving an opening for the night sky to see through. It has suddenly stopped raining and the wind abruptly died down.

Through the wide clearing in the sky, a flash of lightning shot through and blasted Tidus with full force.

Tidus screamed in pain. The impact was so powerful that he felt like his bones were on fire. He clutched his whole body as to stop the intense pain from spreading through his body. He felt such agony that his body wasn't strong enough to support him. He slowly got to his knees and he still didn't stop screaming in pain.

"Wh...What are you trying to do to me...?" He weakly breathed out. His voice was faint. He couldn't stand up anymore...

"I'm here to change your ways. You have been cold-hearted and heartless even towards your most faithful servants, and most especially to your godfather. I cannot bear this cold-bloodedness any longer so I have come."

Yunalesca raised her hand and a bright sphere of light generated from the tip. The sphere of light then drifted away from her hands and soared towards Tidus' face.

"Your pain begins...and ends here...Tidus."

Tidus' eyes suddenly flew open.

"How…How did you know my name…?"

"I know everything there is to know."

Before Tidus could say another word, the hovering sphere of light came in contact with the area between his eyes. The pain searing across his body was now gone, only to be replaced by a pain...a pain much more intense and much more agonizing and he could feel it between his eyes.

Tidus was too weak to get to his feet that he had to use his Caladbolg for support. He felt as though a sharp knife was cutting a scar through the skin between his eyes. He touched that spot...only to feel that there was a deep scar etched through the skin between his eyes.

The rain started pouring again. The wind was once again blowing but not as strong and as violently as before. Yunalesca was still standing before Tidus except that there were no little glows of light flying around her body now.

"Starting tonight," Yunaleska began. "that scar will remain on your face. Until you change your heartless ways will that scar exist."

She once more took out the White Sphere her robes and offered it to Tidus.

"This Sphere will decide your time."

Small orbs of yellow light began revolving around the White Sphere like a planets revolving around the sun.

It was not a common sight to see Tidus kneeling on the ground, helpless. He was still clutching Caladbolg to help support him. He was breathing hard and fast after experiencing such pain and agony. Yunalesca's heart softened for she felt a little sympathetic for the swordsman.

She knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin with her fingers to let him look at her face.

"Tidus..." Yunalesca spoke as she looked at Tidus into his weak blue eyes. "You must learn to love and earn that woman's love in return in order for you to break the Black spell. Your servants will also bear the same misery but yours will be the worst..."

Yunalesca spoke more gently now.

"You must succeed in giving and sharing love and embrace them as one of the most precious gifts in life.

Tidus still couldn't stop breathing. Yunaleska still had a firm grip on Tidus chin with one hand and used the other to hold the White Sphere towards him.

"_Until this sphere fades into black...it's going to be too late..."_


	2. A Story Begins

**Chapter II:** A Story Begins

The Black Spell remained upon Tidus for quite a moment now. It caused his days to be darker than the moonless nights. In reality the sun never shone a ray of light upon the hollow bastion near the edge of the forest. Tidus' days were dark...terribly dark...

Time left its mark and stories were heard about Tidus no more. The people slowly and gradually forgot about the legendary cold-blooded Slasher and Tidus was never heard of again. He remained isolated in his bastion for a time, not too long and not too short. Time just left its mark.

But the perhaps time will come back and bring at least a spark of light and hope. After all the sphere was still a weak shade of white. There was still time...and hope, but time will soon perish away and take away that hope once the sphere darkens. Tidus' time won't last for long now. The sphere was now a shade darker, no longer as pure and as serene as before. It was a shade different from the time Yunaleska crafted it.

_Until this sphere fades into black...it's going to be too late..._

At the other end of these vast wide plains, there was a small village located near a small farmland by the countryside. This village was small but prosperous and all its villagers were rich happy people. Well, maybe all the people except a certain lass named Yuna.

Yuna was a humble seventeen year old White Mage living in a small cottage in the outskirts of the village. She lives with her father Braska, also a conjurer excellent in White Magic. As their only means of living, Braska spent most of his life creating different potions and ethers and developing new White Magic spells. Sadly, only a handful of his creations were successful, therefore making it hard for them to live up with the village customs.

Under her father's guidance, Yuna studied White Magic. As she practiced more, she was more able to cast further powerful ones like _Cura_and _Esuna_ until she grew up into a highly qualified White Mage.

It was hard for both Yuna and Braska to get along with village people considering that they were not as affluent as almost everyone in the village. To help her father under their condition, she would work as a White Mage then heal people with her curative spells.

Everyday Yuna would go down the village square and cure wounded people to earn additional gil. She would charge the rich with a very reasonable amount yet she would also cure those of the same class as her with no charge at all since she was very honest.

Thanks to her nice and gentle personality, Yuna gained the respect of the people. She was soon known as the most reliable White Mage in town.

Yet, she had one aspect that made her seem strange. It is because every afternoon, before the sun sets, she would just sit by the cliff over looking the thick forest lying in an unknown terrain. Yuna would just watch the sun rest under the horizon with its warm gentle light glowing upon her and then she would just hum a certain song which meant everything to her...

_Isn't it wonderful...? If we could walk holding hands, I'd want to go to your town, to your home...into your arms..._

The people thought it was strange for someone to be enjoying doing something like that. Strange to just sing at the sunset. Strange especially for a young and beautiful White Mage such as Yuna...

_Strange..._

Yuna is gifted with incomparable beauty but on the surface, she's...strange.

Outside, she's strange, strange to all the people, except for a certain person, a certain person named Seymour. A part of his mind believed that Yuna was as strange as the people saw her, yet a bigger part of his mind thinks that she's the most perfect woman nature has to create because Seymour saw no strangeness in her at all., _but beauty_, he believed that the only essence of a woman to take notice of is beauty.

And Yuna was glowing with it.

Now it begins. Let me tell you a story...a story that will now begin with a cold-blooded Slasher named Tidus living within darkness, and a destined White Mage named Yuna who, unlike Tidus, lives under the warm light of the sun...

_And now our story begins..._


	3. Braska's Departure

**Chapter III:** Braska's Departure

The sun rose above the morning sky, bringing yet another ordinary day to a White Mage named Yuna. Just like every other day, she was on her way to the village to earn some extra money for her and her father Braska to live on. Braska mixed potions and ethers while his daughter Yuna casted curative White Magic as a living.

"Father, I'll be away for a while. I'll be back soon." Yuna called back to her father as she stepped out the door.

Yuna walked down to the center of the village to heal wounded people again. This has already become a daily routine that it was nothing new to her.

The discriminations and the criticisms of the other people were nothing new either. Yuna was often mocked to be crazy enough to heal the poor for free, just like her father who is crazy enough to go mixing potions and ethers and just going around in circles...

Yet she was respected by some of the people, but it wasn't enough.

Even worse, she was always mistaken to be flipped out. Who would want to just sing at the sunset anyway?

There were times when Yuna just wanted to run home and cry to her father, but she knows that she must stand up and just get over it. White Magic was their only pillar to hold on to for a living...

Yuna's life was nearing to a crisis. But one man was there to make it even worse, and that one man's name was Seymour.

One quiet afternoon, Yuna had to spend another day being teased and tormented. The day just flowed by normally as she sat by the fountain just staring off into her farthest thoughts.

At the same time, someone was also staring at the young White Mage sitting by the fountain. Seymour was also a spellcaster both excellent in White and Black Magic. His skills in White Magic surpass even that of Braska's. As an added advantage, he could also use the staff very well.

He was watching Yuna with much interest that he just wouldn't take away his eyes from her.

Standing beside him was Giera, his most loyal and obnoxious minion. Like Seymour, he's a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to magic but he was only less than half as skilled as his master.

"Hey boss!" Giera said. "You've been looking at that woman for more than half an hour now!"

"I know, Giera." Seymour answered back. He was casting a quick _Fira_spell in hopes to catch Yuna's attention. "She's undoubtedly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Then why don't you make your moves on her now, boss?" Giera said, grinning broadly. "You might get lucky that she might not turn you down this time."

Giera was correct, at some point. In all of Seymour's attempts to entice Yuna, all of them were failures, but Seymour wasn't determined to give up yet.

Seymour was outrageously popular among the village girls...popular to all the girls except Yuna.

Yuna just sat there by the fountain enjoying some peaceful time to herself. She was again thinking about how different things will be if she and her father lived in another village. Everything seemed so quiet until Seymour came walking towards her wearing a conceited grin.

"Him again..." Yuna thought to herself unhappily. "When will he ever give up?"

Seymour, without asking, sat himself on the edges of the fountain beside her. Yuna tried not to look at him straight in his eyes.

"You seem alone, Yuna." Seymour said.

"Oh! Um, hi Seymour." Yuna slowly and quietly replied. "W-What brings you here...on a day like this...?" She spoke hesitantly. She was gradually feeling more and more uncomfortable with Seymour's presence.

"So Yuna," Seymour said as he began to put his arm around Yuna's shoulders. Surprisingly he could not feel Yuna shudder from his touch. "How would you like to go out with me and have a walk around the village?"

Seymour's arm was slowly tightening itself around Yuna. Yuna wanted nothing but to free herself from his malicious embrace.

"I-I'm sorry Seymour, but I..." Yuna spoke but did not finish. "I..." She hesitated as she struggled to invent an excuse.

Miraculously, Seymour released his hold around her and looked at her skeptically. "And why not?"

"I...I still have to go to the cliff!" Yuna answered hurriedly in hopes to run away from Seymour.

She was about to turn around and run away but Giera insolently stepped forward and seized her by her arm.

"The cliff!?" Giera screamed in disbelief. "Why would you want to spend your time in that dull place anyway when you could just spend it with my boss?"

"I-I'm really sorry Giera, but-"

But still Giera persisted and held a firm grip around Yuna's arm. He then forcefully pulled Yuna closer, slowly twisting her arm behind her.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Yuna pleaded, but Giera still held her firmly without any intention of letting go.

"Say you'll go out with my boss." He threateningly whispered. Yuna could feel his hand around her blaze as hot as fire. "If you don't then watch out. I'm going to cast a _Fira_spell on that pretty face of yours."

Yuna's heartbeat quickened as Giera's hand felt as if it was on fire. She knew she had to do something to free herself. There must be something she could do.

"Stubborn, aren't you? Okay, you asked for it!"

Giera immediately released Yuna and raised his flaming hands.

"_Fira!"_

Flames shout of Giera's hands and fired themselves towards the defenseless White Mage-

"_Reflect!_"

-who just in time casted a _Reflect_ spell, an essential kind of White Magic that reflects the spell back against the user. The burning flames that Giera emitted were deflected the moment they surrounded Yuna.

The flames began to surround Giera and brought him into a fiery pain.

"OW!" Giera screamed as the flames continued to scorch his skin. "Boss! Cast _Waterga_on me!"

"FOOL!" Seymour yelled at his minion. "How can you just let he get away even if she can't cast offensive magic!?" He raised his hands and swirls of water began to form around them. "_Waterga_"

The flames were slowly put away by Seymour's powerful _Waterga _spell. Giera got to his feet without delay and started casting a _Thundara _spell as bolts of lightning arbitrarily struck their surroundings.

"Where'd she go, boss?"

"She has already escaped, you maggot." Seymour said, his voice hinted with anger. Sparks of electricity flashed around his hands. Giera will just have to watch out for a _Thundaga_ spell next...

"Yuna. You're home late." Braska welcomed his daughter with open arms. "Where have you been? Did you earn enough?"

"Only a little, Father." Yuna replied as she hugged her father back. "I'm sorry I worried you. It'll never happen again."

Braska then let go of his daughter and patted her on the head. "Did anything happen? Or was Seymour trying to get you go out on a date with him?"

Yuna giggled as Braska began to ruffle up her hair.

The only thing that Yuna was happy about in her life was her father. She loved her father so much that he was like her light that shines within even the deepest darkness. Without her father, Yuna would face her life abandoned and alone...

"That Seymour..." Braska said as Yuna fixed her hair that he ruffled up. "Doesn't give up, does he?"

"I know, Father." Yuna replied rather heavily. "I barely just got away a while ago. Giera even threatened me to go out with him." She then showed her arm to her father which had a small burn on it. "He did this to me..."

"Yuna!" Braska immediately rushed forward and checked his daughter's arm. "How could he do this to you? Does it hurt?"

Yuna then ignored the pain and looked at her father sweetly. "Only a little, father. I can take care of it."

"No, let me do it." Braska gently laid a hand on Yuna's burn and muttered some enchantments.

"_Cure_."

The burn mark magically vanished as a gentle white light generated from Braska's hands. "That should take care of it." Braska said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Just ignore him the next time you see him."

Yuna and Braska again hugged each other like a father and daughter would.

Some moments later, as Yuna was sweeping the living room...

_BOOM!!!_

...an explosion took place.

"Father!"

Yuna rushed to her father's workshop and quickly opened the door. Thick purple smoke came out of the room followed by Braska's coughing noises.

"Father! Are you alright?" Yuna called out while trying to fan the smoke away.

"I'm alright, Yuna." Braska replied after giving out some hard coughs.

Yuna then knelt down and helped her father get to his feet. "Days ago it was pink and the day after that it was orange smoke shaped like a dandelion. That's already the third explosion this week. What have you been working on lately?" She asked curiously.

It took at least a good half hour for the strange purple smoke to clear away...

"Finally! It's finished!" Braska said, holding a small vial containing a sky-blue colored liquid. "This new liquid remedy will work. I'm going to call it the _Vitalixir_. It's reasonably an enhanced mixture of a Megalixir, except that it will also heal ailments like poison and petrification."

Braska now stood up from his chair and brought Yuna into a fatherly hug. "This will be the end of all our problems, Yuna. Tomorrow, I'm going to a nearby settlement called Bevelle. There I'll sell this _Vitalixir_. With any luck, I'll be able to trade this for a reasonable amount of gil. Once we do, you and I are leaving this village for good and we'll begin a new life there in Bevelle."

Yuna just couldn't believe what her father just said. Finally, they were traveling to Bevelle. No more criticism, no more discrimination and most of all, _no more Seymour..._

"Of course you're Vitalixir will sell." Yuna said, giving her father a loving hug. "You're the best White Mage I've ever known, father..."

Braska just smiled affectionately and stroke his daughter's hair. "I know, Yuna. You're also the best White Mage I've ever trained. After all, you are my daughter.

The next morning before the rising sun.

Braska drew out their steed Chocobo named Choco and loaded him with rations and supplies. He was now prepared for his journey to Bevelle. Yuna was still in the kitchen making some sandwiches for her father's trip. After she was done, Yuna stepped out of their cottage and ran to her father.

"Father, take this." She said as she handed him the sandwiches. "Where is this settlement called Bevelle anyway?"

Braska then led Yuna towards the cliff where she usually sang.

"See that forest over there?" Braska said, pointing towards a thick cluster of trees. "The city is located at the opposite end of that dark forest. All I need to do is to cross that forest on Chocobo."

Braska faced his daughter and stroke her face.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Yuna asked.

"I'll be back, Yuna. And I promise that once I return, I'm going to begin a new life for the both of us."

Yuna smiled happily at her father and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, father."

"I love you too, Yuna."

Braska left for Bevelle at last...not knowing that fate and destiny will lead him to a hollow bastion standing in the dark forest, where the sun didn't blaze a ray of light.


	4. Amidst the Woods

**Chapter IV:** Amidst the Woods

Braska rode across the dark forest while mounted on his Chocobo. His supplies and rations were loaded behind him and his Vitalixir was kept safely in his pocket. Finally he was on his way to Bevelle to trade it for a decent amount of gil. Then he could begin putting up a settlement for himself and Yuna once he does.

He has been traveling all throughout the day now and still he was venturing into the deeper and darker vicinity of the forest lying in this unknown terrain. He should've landed on the brighter side where the sun is. Strangely it felt as though he was lost in a maze of trees.

Braska never expected these woods to be this vast and misty. There was fog hanging low that he could hardly make out what was in front of him. The road was narrow and bulky. Braska had to keep watch of what was in front of him. He came across occasional rocks and deep muddy puddles, making it hard for him to navigate through. Yet he was willing to sacrifice all this for his daughter's future.

"I wonder how Yuna is doing?" Braska thought to himself, narrowly tripping by a stray wolf crossing the path. "I pray Seymour isn't trying to flirt with her again. That man is too arrogant and cocky to my daughter."

Braska traveled a little farther north, slowly making his way deeper into the forest. He was sure he was already miles away from the village, but he could never daresay that he was halfway past his journey to Bevelle.

His journey continued and yet, every turn would always seem to lead to another path very similar to the previous ones he had taken.

The sky was slowly getting darker and darker with every slow passing hour. Although the time was only late at dawn, his surroundings looked and felt as though night has already blanketed. The sun couldn't shine through the thick canopy of trees. The only things left visible were the outlines of the shadowed trees. It was a frightening sight.

Braska feared for the worst. He was confused and misplaced within this endless darkness. He could only think of the worst fate that could happen to a traveler.

_He was lost._

Braska's thoughts stopped, and so did his Chocobo. Night has fallen so quickly and unknowingly. He felt as though he was thrown into black. The trees were barely visible through the shadows and the continuous rustling of leaves could be heard everywhere.

Even within the deepest darkness...

"_Holy!_"

Braska could still spark great sources of light. He was such a highly-skilled and excellent White Mage that casting a very powerful spell such as Holywas possible.

The Holy spell brightened his surroundings as if the place was the only one where the moon shone through the canopy of trees. Braska now continued his journey through his self-lighted pathways.

The more he journeyed, the thicker, denser and darker the woods became. Strangely, it was quiet, too quiet...

Except for the sound of snapping twigs and the echoes of biting jaws behind him. Someone, or something was following him.

Fear was slowly but enormously spreading through his insides. He was sure that there were no fiends with killer claws lurking and following him from behind.

And then he saw it. The bright light cast by his _Holy _spell illuminated shadows. Not just shadows but shadows in the form of what looked like wolves.

Another shadow swiftly passed the trees. The light illuminated another shadow which to Braska's disbelieving fear, shaped into a wolf's head baring its jagged fangs.

Within seconds there were more shadows running everywhere among the trees.

Braska, who was now half-frozen with fear, forced his Chocobo to move forward. He powerfully kicked Choco behind his wings as to push him to proceed further.

Choco, his brain as empty as a bird's, stared blankly at the lightless path in front of him. It was completely dark. Choco let out a loud screech and began flapping his wings wildly and uncontrollably.

"KWEH! KWEH!"

"Choco! It's okay! Calm down!"

Braska tried to tame Choco but with much effort, Choco still screeched loudly and caused tantrums, making Braska sway and almost fall off his back. He had to hold on tightly onto Choco's ropes around his neck to prevent himself from falling.

"KWEH! KWEH!"

"Choco! Get a hold of yourself!"

It darkens.

The blazing light suddenly faded into nothingness, once more throwing Braska into sightless darkness. Choco suddenly stopped screeching and stood frozen still as his talons dug deeper into the ground. Braska's _Holy _spell has died.

And at the exactly the same time, a pair of yellow eyes flashed grimly into the darkness ahead.

Braska acted as if his body was completely paralyzed. More than a dozen more pairs of the same evil yellow eyes appeared throughout the darkness surrounding them.

And then it came. Slowly emerging from the shadows was a thin, furry front leg as that of a wolf's. It gave off a slow vibrating roar as its body slowly revealed itself.

Now standing before them was the wolf Braska ran into earlier. Not just an ordinary wolf but a Dingo, a kind of fiend with the body of a wolf but with the burning lust to wound, and to kill... It was glaring at him with its fierce yellow eyes, its sharp fangs exposed. Animal spit was dripping from it.

All the glowing pairs of eyes soon vanished with an unhurried blink and more Dingos replacing those eyes appeared from out of the shadows.

The whole pack of them, eyes still glowing violently turned their heads towards Braska and his Chocobo, who immediately took a few steps backwards. Choco looked fearfully at the Dingos' jaws. They looked as though it can rip human flesh easily as if it were made of paper.

The Dingo that first showed its face was standing firmly at the front, leading his pack. Its eyes flashed and completely bared its ferocious fangs.

"KWEEEEEEHH!!!"

Choco immediately went berserk as he flapped his wings violently, each flap hitting Braska on his face. The Chocobo was now out of control. No matter what Braska did, Choco would just let out loud, high-pitched screeches and just run around as if it recently came from the wild.

In the fastest moment yet, the pack of Dingos all roared simultaneously and rushed forward to attack both Braska and Choco.

There was too many of them. Braska missed his chance to cast another _Holy _spell and even before he raised his hand to generate a ball of light, one of the Dingos suddenly pounced on him and knocked him off his Chocobo.

Choco screeched more loudly than ever and after storming around the vicinity of the trees, he dashed and escaped to the opposite direction leaving Braska lying on the ground with his hands covering his head.

Now that his only living companion was gone, Braska was now alone. He was completely surrounded by wild and carnivorous Dingos, all of which are born with sharp fangs that can easily rip one's flesh. He had to run away because of he didn't, he would be no more.

It was a very perilous situation. Braska didn't have enough magic left to cast another _Holy_ spell. Even worse, he knew no other offensive White Magic. He knew no spells in Black Magic.

The whole pack of flesh-eating Dingos all advanced closer towards a helpless Braska. Their evil yellow eyes were glowing with malice as they let out low vibrating roars.

Until a moment quicker than a second, the Dingo leading the pack growled and pounced forward towards Braska. The rest of the pack then followed and attacked the defenseless man.

Braska received painful injuries during the attack. His right arm was bitten and it left a long bleeding gash. Another Dingo rushed forward and bit his leg. Braska struggled just to escape. His blue tunic was being colored in blood and bits of it were torn. He managed to drive away a few of them by blinding them with quick _Esuna_ spells. The Dingos were disoriented and were stunned for a few seconds.

Braska ran as fast as his bleeding leg could support him through the thick trees. He didn't care how fast he was running or where he was going just to flee from death, and death was just a running distance behind him. Any moment now, death could just pounce forward and rid of him from this world.

The clearing was miraculously getting wider and the canopy of trees above became less thick, allowing the bright moon to shine through. Barking and running footsteps were chasing him closely from behind but he never stopped escaping.

He continued running through the dark forest until he noticed a colossal outline of what seemed like a bastion at the misty darkness ahead. The closer he went, the clearer and more vivid that bastion became.

The mist cleared away, slowly creating a much lucid view of what was in front of him. He was standing in front of tall steel gates built right before the colossal bastion.

The shadowy bastion looked as though it was as high as the sky yet Braska had no time to admire its superiority.

The barking noises came nearer and nearer until Braska just realized that he forgot he was being attacked by Dingos. Braska fearfully pounded on the gates. He didn't have much time left. The whole pack of Dingos once again surrounded him. He continued knocking violently on the gates hoping that someone would come out and open the door for him.

There was no response...

Dingos stood everywhere, yellow eyes burning malevolently and sharp fangs bared. Braska simply stood there now without hope. He wouldn't be able to go to Bevelle. After all he already made a grave mistake just be setting foot in this unknown forest. His dreams of beginning a new life for Yuna were all shattered. He closed his eyes and merely waited for death to come and get him.

"Yuna... Please forgive me..."

In one swift moment, the pack all simultaneously leapt and assaulted Braska. This is it.

_He was going to die..._

"_Thundaga!"_ came a voice from behind.

A bolt of lightning suddenly and swiftly struck the ground. All the Dingos were thrown backwards from the impact. A second bolt came storming downwards from the sky and blasted a few Dingos out of the way.

From within the darkness emerged a woman with long black braided hair. She had a pair of red eyes and her hand was sparkling with electricity. She once again raised her sparkling hand.

"Out of the way!"

A blonde teenage girl came running forward holding something in her hand. She gave it a quick shake then tossed it among the Dingos. It exploded the moment it hit the ground causing more Dingos flying in all directions.

"Rikku! Don't waste your grenades!" The black-haired woman called to her blonde companion.

"Don't worry about it!" she replied. "You should save your magic! There's still more of them here----Lulu! Behind you!"

A Dingo ambushed the black-haired woman without warning until a ball with blades attached all around it went flying out of nowhere and knocked off the Dingo right before it pounced on her.

"Are you alright, Lu?" a man with orange standing hair walked out of the darkness. He was tall and he spoke in a hard outmoded accent. "That Dingo nearly got you, ya?"

"I could've handled it myself, Wakka." Lulu sternly answered back. Her hand was no longer emitting yellow sparks.

These three guardians displayed powerful and imposing skills but still, they were surrounded by quite a number of Dingos. Lulu, Rikku and Wakka all shifted to their fighting stances and covered Braska.

"There's too many of them!" Wakka shouted as he stood in front of Lulu, trying to shield her.

Another man came out of the darkness. He had one eye scarred and he was holding a long oriental blade which he rested on his shoulder. He gazed at the Dingos steadfastly then tightened his hold on his sword.

"You three! Get out of here! I'll take care of this!" He told them as he finally clasped his sword with both hands. His _Masamune_ then released a compact red glow. Afterwards he leapt into the air and thrust his sword into the ground causing powerful explosions erupting from the ground. Within seconds, not a single Dingo was left standing on the ground alive…

Braska blankly and disbelievingly stared. Death vanished just as suddenly it appeared.


	5. A Scarfaced Slasher

**Chapter V: **A Scar-faced Slasher

Braska stared perplexedly at the four keepers standing before him, not wanting to believe what just happened. He was still convinced that he was dreaming all along. He should be dead by now after being ambushed by carnivorous Dingoes.

"Are you alright?" The black-haired spellcaster asked as she knelt down before him. Her red eyes reflected her solemn yet kindhearted personality and they were somewhat burning calmly like a steady candlelight flame.

Still, Braska didn't say anything. He was still in a state of shock.

"That was really close! Those Dingoes were vicious! You couldn't have survived it without us!" The young girl with blonde hair cried in her light voice. She had deep green eyes and looked no older than seventeen years old. Braska guessed that she was about Yuna's age.

Wakka, the one with the standing crimson hair and the tallest among them finally spoke out. "You're bleeding a lot, ya?" Those Dingoes really hurt you bad." He said as he placed his eyes on Braska's bleeding leg. He then took hold of Braska's arms and helped him get to his feet but Braska still collapsed to his knees with every attempt.

"Were you lost?" Auron, the man with the scarred left eyes was the one last who spoke. He lifted his broad sword and rested it firmly on his shoulder. Similar to his spell-casting companion, he had very serious and down-to-earth persona and a very straightforward way of getting things done.

It took Braska several moments to get used to their presence before answering them. "I was journeying to Bevelle to sell this Vitalixir but-"

"What's Vitalixir?" Rikku interrupted in her childlike voice before Braska could finish. She bent down and looked excitedly at Braska, her green eyes showing her vibrancy.

"Well?" Rikku's cheerful voice suddenly brought Braska back to his senses. "Can I see this Vitalixir of yours? Pleeeaaassse?"

"Rikku!" Lulu scolded her juvenile companion. "You don't interrupt people when they're speaking. You should apologize."

"But---But I just wanna know what Vitalixir is! I-"

Braska stood up and gave Rikku a small pat on the head, just what he would do to his daughter. Rikku and Lulu abruptly stopped arguing.

"No, it's alright. She doesn't need to apologize." He said to Lulu. He then took out from his under his robes a small diamond-shaped vial containing a strange-looking liquid in a color of faded sky blue and handed it to Rikku.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Rikku cried out as she took the vial with both hands and stared at it as if it was some ancient relic. "What does this um, Vitalixir do? Mister… Hey! You haven't even told us your name yet!"

"Rikku! Show some manners! It's a complete stranger you're talking to here, ya?" Wakka took his turn in telling Rikku off.

Auron let out a gruff sound and stretched out his right gloved hand towards Braska. "We still haven't introduced ourselves properly. My name's Auron and I am reasonably the protector of this bastion. These three..." He said, looking at his cohorts, "...are my godson's servant namely Wakka, Lulu and Rikku." They all smiled at Braska appreciatively and Rikku added her introduction with a wave of her hand. Auron then returned his gaze to Braska.

"And you are?"

"My name's Braska." He answered as he shook Auron's hand. "It was nice meeting you. And I didn't know you have a godson…?"

Braska wasn't able to finish what he was saying. A loud distant sound of thunder came. Rikku looked up and saw the once starry night sky now being overtaken by misty gray clouds. She felt something small and wet hit her cheek.

"It's gonna rain!" Rikku cried, still looking at the night sky now sending down droplets of rainwater.

"Quick! We better go inside!" Lulu advised them as they all ran to the bastion's enormous doorsteps. "We'll talk there."

"But what if Ti- I mean, what if Sir Auron's godson finds out that we're letting a stranger-"

Wakka quietly covered Rikku's mouth with his hand. "We'll talk about that later, Rikku. Besides, it's not all the time we have guests, ya?" He added encouragingly to her.

Rikku meekly nodded and pocketed Braska's sky-blue Vitalixir. She then ran ahead of them to the immense doorstep with her hands covering her head from the rain. Braska, Auron, Wakka and Lulu eventually followed, their clothes slightly dripping from the rain.

Auron and Wakka pushed the gigantic doors open which gave off a loud creak. The dying moonlight was able to shine through.

Still, the whole bastion's façade was rather...dark. Even with the light of the moon gleaming through the windows, Braska was hardly able to make out the damp black fireplace sitting at the far corner...

"_Illuminate_" Lulu announced in an imposing voice.

The torches hanging along the walls were majestically brought to life burning intense red flames. The whole place was magically brightened up. Rikku and Wakka didn't give the slightest look of amazement and walked past it as if they saw something like this everyday, which they did.

Braska looked impressed as the torches of flames brightened the whole area. He looked sideways towards Lulu, who was now conjuring a small hand-held flame hovering above her palm.

"I'll go make some tea!" Rikku piped as she skipped out the room.

"I'll help!" Wakka added as he followed suit.

On their way to the kitchen, Rikku acted as if they were throwing a big party for she wouldn't stop hopping around. "Isn't this wonderful, Wakka? We have a guest! Not just an ordinary guest, but someone selling medicine too!" She said as she again took out the vial containing Vitalixir. "I wonder if Uncle Braska will let me have this?" She added, looking at the sky-blue colored liquid more intently.

Wakka replied by giving Rikku a reproachful look. "Isn't calling him 'Uncle Braska' a bit too far? I mean, you don't even know the guy, ya? And then you start calling him 'Uncle'?"

"Stranger or not, he still deserves our very best! We better get our best tea yet! The one Ti- I mean, our master likes!"

"But what if OUR master finds out!?" Wakka warned her in a fierce whisper. "He'll be cutting our heads off if he finds Braska sitting in his lounge!"

Yet Rikku didn't look the slightest bit of worry.

Auron moved and rearranged the chairs into a circular formation and placed the hefty one closest to the fireplace especially for Braska. He hauled a small wooden table made of high quality genteel wood and placed it at the center of the chairs. Lulu lit up the fireplace with simple _Fire_ spell and it was now brought to life burning brilliantly, casting warmth to everyone in the room.

"I'm just going to check on Wakka and Rikku in the kitchen." Lulu said as she turned to leave. "I better make sure they don't burn anything."

Braska wandered around the bastion. It looked as though it belonged to a very rich and very prosperous man. There were no paintings or other pieces of art displayed but he saw a fine set of swords hanging on a wall beside the fireplace.

"Those swords belong to my godson." Auron said, catching Braska's attention.

Braska looked at the swords once more in wonder. "Pardon me, Sir Auron but may I ask why your godson owns these...swords? I mean, I never meant to pry into personal matters but..."

Auron just let out a gruff laugh that somehow interrupted Braska. "Please, Braska. Enough with the formalities." He then walked towards Braska's side. "You should know that my godson is a swordsman, just like his father."

"And who is this father of your godson?" Braska asked.

"His father?" Auron said before going on. "His name is Jecht and he was my best friend. I've known him ever since my godson, or rather, his son was only five years of age. If I can remember well, that was twelve years ago."

Braska thought for a while about the age of Auron's godson. If he was five years old twelve years ago then he would probably be...

"So now he's seventeen. Am I correct?" Braska asked.

"Yes, my friend." Auron replied. "His father was the master of this bastion but he left without warning just a few years ago. We just found out a few days later that he was ambushed and killed by a herd of Behemoths on a journey north. That is how his son was left with me. Since then, I raised him single-handedly as if he was my own in remembrance of Jecht but..." Auron let out a breath before he finished. "...he never returned the same to me..."

Auron lowered his head and looked away. Braska felt a little sorry for his friend and he felt slightly guilty for bringing up the topic about his godson. He then approached Auron and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My sympathies, Auron..."

"It's alright, Braska." Auron heavily replied. "It has been after all quite a while since I imparted my story to someone."

The two remained quiet for they didn't know how long. The rain continued to pour heavily, surrounding the bastion under a heavy cloudburst. It looked as though Braska will have to stay with Auron and his company for a while...

"I just have one more question, Auron."

"Which is?"

"What is your godson's name? I'm afraid you never mentioned him during our talks."

Auron opened his mouth to answer. "My godson? Well, his name is Tidu'"

"We're back with the tea!"

Wakka and Rikku closely followed by Lulu came storming in holding a large plate of cookies and a tray of hot tea. They placed them on the small table and took their places by the fire. "Sorry we took long enough! Hurry up and dig in before the tea gets cold.

Auron, Lulu and Braska eventually followed and sat on the vacant chairs. Lulu poured all of them tea and Braska took his cup gratefully. Rikku offered all of them sugar which Braska kindly accepted but irately rejected by Auron, Wakka and Lulu especially.

"So, Uncle Braska!" Rikku said as she scooped some sugar into her cup. "What were you planning to do when you get to Bevelle?"

"I was going to sell medicine."

"You mean this um...Vitalixir here?" Rikku asked as she took out the diamond-shaped vial again. "What does this do anyway? I've been wondering. I think it looks pretty!"

Braska began telling them about his typical life as a fulltime White Mage and a part-time Alchemist. Auron, Wakka and Lulu tried to listen intently to him while tolerating Rikku's bothersome interruptions. He told them everything about his life.

"Wow! So you're a White Mage too!" Rikku brightly said. "Can you show me a _Regen_ spell sometime? I haven't seen one before! I wanna be able to do White Magic! Just like you!"

Braska laughed heartily as eagerness started to spread on Rikku's face. "I'm sorry Rikku, but I don't have enough magic right now. I used it all up when I was attacked by those Dingos earlier."

"Oh poop!" Rikku chirped as she pouted on her seat.

"Well, it's still your fault, Rikku." Wakka said as he poured himself another cup. "You should've listened to Sir Auron when he asked you to restock our supply of Ether."

Lulu took a cookie and ate half of it. "So anyway, please continue, Braska. And please don't mind Rikku's childish behavior." Lulu put in with much indignation as she watched Rikku take a handful of cookies from the plate. She leaned towards Braska's ear and whispered "She's only fifteen so please just bear with her."

Braska now continued with his story with Auron leaning forward forgetting his own cup of tea. Auron was astounded to find that he was in good terms with Braska. They saved him only a few moments ago and now they talked as if they were long lost friends who haven't seen each other in years.

All four of them enjoyed Braska's company for some very good reasons...

Braska treaded likely with his story. Living life with his only daughter wasn't as harsh but it wasn't as gratifying either. He told them about his simple and mundane life as a struggling White Mage producing potions and ethers. He also told them that his life would be meaningless and not worth living if it weren't for his only daughter.

"I see you live alone with your daughter." Lulu said as she refilled her tea cup. "That must've been very hard for you."

"I even promised her that I'll take her to Bevelle once I trade Vitalixir for a decent amount of gil and it comes out that I can't promise her anything after all. I'm such a useless father." Braska despondently finished, lowering his half-sipped cup of tea. He heaved a heavy sigh then raised his cup back to his lips.

"Hey, cheer up, ya?" Wakka said as he gave Braska a comforting pat on the back. "I even think you're one heck of a father! You know, having to risk being murdered by Dingoes just for a better life for his daughter."

"Wakka's right, Uncle Braska!" Rikku happily added. "I'm betting that your daughter's lucky to have a father like you!"

"What's your daughter's name, if I may ask?" Auron said, taking a bite out of a cookie.

Braska finished his tea before answering. "My daughter? Her name's Yuna. I named her after the Heavenly White Mage Yunaleska."

"_Yunaleska!?_" Rikku screeched shrilly, almost spilling tea all over herself. Auron quickly placed his hand over Rikku's mouth to stop her from reacting sadistically. Rikku looked almost too shocked and immediately became silent as if she lost her tongue. Auron looked at her forebodingly telling her to keep quiet.

"Keep your voice down." Auron whispered to a scared Rikku as his hand over her mouth hardened. "Tidus might hear you."

But he did.

"_I thought I ordered not to mention that name..."_

A cold voice emerged. Lulu hurriedly muttered an incantation under her breath followed by a swift wave of her hand, making the flaming torches fade. In a moment quicker than a second, the room was abruptly thrown into semi-darkness with nothing visible in their surroundings but shadows and silhouettes.

Followed by the sudden invasion of darkness was the dramatic unsheathing sound of a sword. Lulu and Wakka suddenly got to their senses and watched the area warily. Auron had to hold Rikku tight with both hands to stop her from whimpering.

"Rikku! Be quiet!" Auron whispered as he held her tighter.

They heard footsteps coming from the door hidden in the darkness... A man came walking out of the dark. He had a fairly muscular body and a pair of cold blue eyes. Yet his face was still hidden in semi-darkness.

Tidus became aware of Braska without delay and his cold blue eyes hardened. Instinctively he tightened his hold around Caladbolg and walked closer towards the stranger who was now sitting in his bastion.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked Braska in a cold-hearted voice as he slowly revealed Caladbolg and pointed it towards Braska's chest. The sword remained unmoved as it never shifted position.

Braska suddenly became mute. He felt he couldn't move his entire body as he was face to face with Tidus, Auron's godson and the master of this bastion. Sweat slid down his face, Caladbolg's lethal tip still pointed at him, motionless.

"Tidus! Wait!" Rikku screamed as she freed herself from Auron's grip. "Uncle Braska was lost! He just needs a place to stay! He never meant any harm! He-"

Tidus tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword, Caladbolg, and swiftly swung it to Rikku's neck, only stopping less than an inch from beheading her.

"Hold your tongue Rikku, or lose it."

Rikku somehow managed to stop herself from screaming and let out a faint whimper. She was never this close to death before. She weakly nodded her head and collapsed back to her chair.

Tidus then returned his merciless stare to Braska and without warning, he raised his sword and gashed Braska across his chest. Braska was thrown backwards as another attack came to him on his mid-section. He then let out a cry of pain as he felt Caladbolg thrust itself on the wall beside him, almost piercing through his ribs.

Rikku let out a fearful scream and then ran to Lulu and clung onto her. Wakka immediately got up from his chair and stood in front of Lulu and Rikku, covering them. On the other hand, Auron didn't become defensive. Instead he grabbed the handle of his Masamune, unsheathed it and approached his godson with his sword in ready position.

"That's enough!" Auron demanded as he rushed in between Braska and Tidus. "He's already wounded. Don't make him worse than he already is."

Tidus simply hardened his stare towards his godfather and raised his Caladbolg against Auron's Masamune. "Stay out of this, Auron. I still have to teach this idiot a lesson of not entering my bastion again. I've had enough of trespassers."

Lulu tightened her embrace around Rikku as another clashing sound made by the two swords echoed throughout the room. Rikku sobbed harder as she buried her face in Lulu's shoulder, unable to watch.

"Please, Tidus." Auron said in an impassive voice. "Don't make me raise my sword against you now that you're my godson." He then lowered his Masamune and sheathed it. _"Let him stay, Tidus."_

"What!?" Tidus replied in a surprised yet cool tone. He tightened his hold around Caladbolg and looked as if he would attack Auron any moment.

"I said let him stay." Auron explained. "Even if you're my best friend's son, Jecht still left you and this bastion under my care. I am your godfather so do as I tell you and please don't make me resort to violence."

"I AM TO DECIDE WHETHER TO LET HIM STAY OR NOT!"

In a swift moment, Tidus once again drew out his Caladbolg and went to finish Braska once for all. This time, both Lulu and Rikku screamed in terror and clung onto each other tightly. There was a mysterious silence as thunder roared throughout the vicinity of the bastion followed by Lulu and Rikku's screams...and a clashing metallic sound...

Braska opened his eyes, unable to believe that he was still alive. He saw Auron standing before him with his Masamune raised, shielding him from Caladbolg's sharp edges. The two swords pushed against each other, their users struggling to overpower the other.

"There'll be no need for that, Tidus." Auron said as he continued to defend against Tidus' attack.

Tidus glared at his godfather and finally ended their clash with a sly twist of his wrist. The two of them eventually sheathed their swords, their eyes still locked onto each other.

"Fine. Let it be then. I'll let him stay, but don't let him expect a warm welcome." He slowly approached Braska then grabbed him by his tunic and dragged him out of the room.

"Young master! Where are you taking him!?" Wakka cried.

"A place where he can sleep." Tidus expressionlessly answered as he exited to another room, still hauling Braska ruthlessly.

Rikku watched as Tidus and Braska walked out of view and out the room. She looked down into her pocket and took out the diamond-shaped vial that contained a sky blue-colored liquid. "Vitalixir... I wonder what's gonna happen to Uncle Braska's daughter?" She stared at the vial for a few more moments then held it close to her heart. "I'll keep this."


	6. Of White and Black Magic

**Chapter VI:** Of White and Black Magic

The majestic sun was ready to wake itself up to begin yet another distinctive day of selling custom-made potions and healing wounds for a small fee for Yuna. Although she somehow couldn't endure the jeers of some of the aristocratic village people, not counting Seymour and Giera for that matter, she still took a deep breath as she gazed at her other self on the mirror. An innocent vibrant maiden was staring back at her, forcing a smile to begin the day with happiness and optimism. She neatly combed her hair and attached her long blue tinkling earring on her right ear and took the basket of potions on her bedside table.

As she advanced upon the doorstep, the first thing that greeted her was vibrant sunlight. Somewhat miraculously, it gifted an internal confidence boost. The chirping of the birds and the high peeps of the Chocobos were perfect to complement the environment. The wind blew gently across her face, blowing her hair backwards. It was as if the wind was encouraging her to move on. Yuna breathed in again and approached the day with a smile on her face.

Since her cottage was located in the outskirts of the village, Yuna had to make half an hour's worth of walk to make it to the central square by perfect sunlight. As she treaded the rocky and dusty road, Yuna couldn't help but let unexpected visitors of thoughts invade her mind.

_I wonder how Father is doing? I hope he's making a good deal with his Vitalixir right now in Bevelle._

It did take Braska almost half a year to develop his latest and most effective brew. One toss of the potion in the air and it will rejuvenate a party of wounded people back to their full health as well as rid of them of any abnormalities such as being poisoned and petrified. Half a year's worth of patience and effort and a healing effect that powerful is sure to promise a good financial deal. And to think that Bevelle is one of the most prosperous settlements and quite a number of peers of the realm reside there.

_Father promised me a more flourishing life. I wonder what sort of life that would be?_

Surprisingly, Yuna never really worried about money or the state of being rich and wealthy. She has known many people who could have all the material items in the world yet could not attain the amount of happiness they wanted. Yuna knew deep down inside that she didn't need money to be happy. She just needed money to survive. But if money wasn't the answer to her happiness then what is? Although her mother was gone, her father was still there to look after her and at least they were happy.

_Happy…_

She was happy with her father yet there was something else… Friends? She was verbally insulted by some of the settlers in the village but still she had friends. Those she always helped for free and would pay her simply by showing their appreciation. Yuna was already happy with that. Her life didn't revolve around money unlike majority of the people. Besides other people, Yuna would sometimes spend her free afternoons playing with the village children. Yuna may not have friends her age but still…

_I was happy…_

"So happy to come across you today, Yuna."

Thoughts of happiness were suddenly vacuumed out into a mental black hole. It was Seymour and his subordinate, Giera.

"Yeah, boss. Now you have her alone again and in a not so crowded place this time." said Giera.

Yuna let out a light-voiced groan. "Why is it that I always come across you two when I least expect it? Can't you just leave me alone?" she said with still a hint of politeness in her voice although internally she was irritated.

"I have absolutely no idea on that, my dear." answered Seymour maliciously. "Maybe it was fate that we are brought together in a moment like this and in such a… sensual place."

It was rather a sensual place. Nothing but trees and shrubs in their surroundings, not a cloud was in the sky and there was no one else there but the two of them. It felt so desolated and spine-chilling to be with someone whom you want to avoid in the first place. The spine-chilling feeling felt even shakier as she felt Seymour's arm snake itself eerily around her waist, slowly pulling her body close to his.

"Stop it!" Yuna cried as she pushed herself away from Seymour's grasp. The force sent her backwards. The moment she regained her balance, she just found herself being caught in the clutches of Giera.

"Think you can get away this time girlie?" He said with a wide grin as he crossed Yuna's arms behind her back for her to be unable to escape. "You may have almost fried me the last time but I'm not the type who falls for the same trick twice." He slowly crawled his hand from Yuna's wrist up to her joint and lightly placed his index finger there. She felt his touch slowly hardening as it rested under her elbow.

"Ouch!" Yuna felt a stinging pain on her joint. "What did you to me?"

Seymour sneered unkindly and leaned his face towards Yuna until their eyes made a surprisingly close contact. "Calm yourself, Yuna my dear. It won't do anything lethal to your physical status. That was just a small nullification syringe that Giera injected in your veins. It is a special liquid I developed to disable you of your magical abilities. You can say goodbye to your scrawny White Magic for now."

"What?" Yuna suddenly reacted as she struggled in Giera's grip. "Seymour you monster! I can't believe you would even think of creating potions that are harmful to our fellow human beings! My father would never do such thing!"

"Of course you father would never do such thing, my dear." Seymour replied. "After all, he is just a crazy staggering old fool who can't even decide what to do with his life but to play around with potions that can't even heal simple cut. His skills don't even reach half of mine now that he is unwilling, or rather _unable_ to create a silencing tonic like I can."

"My father's not a fool and he is not unable!" Yuna now angrily shouted as she tried to force herself although she can't overpower Giera's hold on her. It was not a common sight to see Yuna lose her temper. Although Seymour was pushing her anger past its limit, Yuna was not the type to resort to violent and ballistic reactions. "Don't you ever speak ill of my father in front of me you dirty rat!"

Seymour's grin grew wider after hearing Yuna's reaction. He slowly but eagerly slid his hand across Yuna's face and it stopped on her chin. He used his thumb to trace her soft lower lip and it stopped to hold her chin firmly and tilted her head upwards, forcing her to meet his malicious eyes with her angry ones.

"I guess I'll have to tell you three things, woman." Seymour began. "First of all, I am not a dirty rat. Second, it has come to my knowledge that it greatly rages you when I don't speak nice of that idiot father of yours. Now for the third and most important thing, I am here to offer you a deal you might not want to refuse."

Although Yuna never trusted Seymour just from his words, she was somehow intrigued by that deal Seymour was about to offer. "What deal is this?"

"It's actually very simple, my Yuna." Seymour replied.

_My Yuna? How dare you! I don't belong to you, you snake!_

He continued, "Since it throws you into a calm rage whenever I insult your father, here is my interesting offer. Starting at this very hour, I shall cease speaking ill of your father and will no longer call him names that will ruin his ego. In fact I will even show respect to his powerful White Magic and his fantastic potion-making skills."

Yuna's expression was from aggravated to puzzled. Just why is Seymour suddenly being friendly and principled? The next sentence he is about to say doesn't seem to be promising.

"A very interesting offer but I have to give something in return, am I right?"

"Correct." said Seymour. "I'm amazed you're not as stupid as your father… Oh gracious, my mistake. I did swear that I will finally stop talking trash of your father, but I suddenly remembered that you haven't complied to the deal yet, my dear."

"And what do I have to do to comply?"

"Simple." Then he grinned evilly. "Agree you'll become my bride."

Yuna's eyes suddenly flew wide open and her hands closed into fists.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Agree to become my bride and I'll-"

"Never!"

Seymour's wicked grin was wiped from his face. His next reaction was his teeth gritted together and a burning flame of anger to ignite in his empty gray eyes. He slowly leaned forward closer to her, took a stray lock of her hair and put it behind her ear. He then traced his hand back to her chin and held it even more tightly. Yuna let out a small cry of pain.

"What did you just say to me, woman?"

"I said I'll never marry an arrogant self-absorbed cockroach like you!"

"You are ending my patience, woman." He quietly said as he held Yuna firmly by her neck, not caring if she was already uncomfortable of his sudden invasion to actually get hold of her. "I see you need a little more convincing… You're a very beautiful maiden, Yuna. It's just unfortunate that my next way of convincing will have to ruin a part of that beauty."

Yuna abruptly looked alarmed. "What are you going to do to me?"

Seymour conjured a ball of fire in his hand. "I suggest we change your skin color, my dear. Your ivory white skin is already starting to look too bland on you."

"No! Let me go!" She screamed as she fought hard to free herself from Giera. "Stay away from me! R-Reflect! Reflect!"

Giera laughed wickedly as he easily kept Yuna confined in his grip. "It's no use, girlie. That nullification syringe is still in effect."

Yuna's heart beat twice as fast and she was shaking all over. Seymour was going to badly injure her and he was not joking about it. She better think of a way to get out of this quandary before something horrible happens to her…

"Hey!"

The ball of fire that was hovering on Seymour's hands was suddenly vaporized with a quick swish. All three of them turned their heads to the direction where the voice came. There was a little girl standing on that spot. She had medium-length purple hair, around three feet tall and looked no older than seven years old.

"Leave Yuna alone you two big jerks!" shouted the little girl with a sort of childish tone in her voice yet she sounded commanding.

Seymour and Giera did not know whether they should be irritated or amused. Of all people who would come to Yuna's rescue, it had to be a little girl. Not just a little girl but a bratty little girl into the bargain.

"Eiko! You have to get out of here!" Yuna screamed as she fought Giera's hold on her once more! "These snakes will only hurt you!" she exerted more effort by as she attempted to hit her captor with her elbows but it was only futile. Yuna wasn't strong enough. "Run Eiko!"

The little girl just grinned back at her. "Don't worry, big sis!" Then she winked at her. "I have a plan that will work! Trust me!"

"And what is that plan of yours, little girl?" Seymour keenly yet patiently asked as he walked away from Yuna and Giera towards Eiko who was only half his height. "Enlighten me!"

"THIS!"

Eiko yelled as she raised her foot and gave Seymour a good kick on his spleen. Seymour reacted as he gave out a scream of pain and indignation. For a little girl, Eiko could give one heck of a kick. Seymour held his mid-section tight as he got down to his knees from the pain.

"That maggot…" Seymour irritably whispered. "Giera! Get rid of her!"

"Sure boss!" Giera said as he absent-mindedly released Yuna and created magical frosty swirls of wind revolving around his hands. "I've practiced this spell for weeks! See if you can try to escape it! Feel my _Blizzara_-"

"See if you can even cast it first you ape!" Eiko retaliated as she dashed towards Giera and also gave him a powerful kick on the--

"YEOUCH!" Giera screeched in pain as he was slowly pulled down to his knees, clutching that area between his legs. "Why you little… I'm gonna kill you!"

"Come on, Yuna! Let's run!" Eiko hurriedly said as she grabbed Yuna by the hand and together they ran the steep narrow road towards the center of the village leaving Seymour and Giera moaning on the ground, holding their targeted areas tight and trying to ease the pain. Eiko wanted to stay to laugh at their helpless situation but Yuna just pulled her and hurried to the village.

"Damn that brat…" Giera whispered angrily and painfully as the pain the Eiko gave him still won't diminish. "I don't care if she's only six years old. One of these days I'm gonna get even with her!"

"And I also have to get even with you for letting that six-year old brat outwit you." Seymour countered as he was finally able to stand up on his own two feet unlike his minion who was still withering in pain on the ground. "And miserably for you, I'm going to have to double that punishment, Giera."

"Wh-What did I do, Boss?" Giera tensely blurted out as he looked up to meet his master's eyes, his hands still holding the part where it hurts.

"You let her escape, you moron!" Seymour's imposing voice conquered the area. Large streams of water began erupting from the ground and spiraled their caster in a majestic flow. There was a deluge of water that suddenly materialized that surrounded Giera as he fell back, pleading his master for mercy.

"Boss! Please give me another chance! I won't screw up again." He begged on bended knees as more streams of water shot powerfully from the ground and coiled themselves around their caster and his minion. More levitating rivers of water enclosed Girra in a large double helix.

Seymour released a hearty yet evil chuckle as the great swirls of water continuously circled him. "You fear too much, Giera. Consider yourself lucky that I am not even demonstrating the fullest of my anger." He grinned even more malevolently as he watched the feeling of relief take over horror on Giera's face. "These cascades are just the initial execution of my real chastisement though."

"What?" Giera said in disbelief as fright began to retake over his facial gestures. "B-But Boss! I-I thought you said you're not gonna show the most of your power yet!"

"You're mistaken, Giera." Seymour coldly answered. "This is simply just a trivial example of my power but almost the maximum portrayal of the end of my patience! You're privileged that I'm saving my most powerful spell for the one who will truly grant me a challenge. And sadly Giera, I'm afraid you're not even half a challenge to me hence I'm just going to have you taste just a crumb of my prowess."

Giera could not do anything but gulp and drown himself in cold sweat as dozen streams of water spiraled them violently. He was put into a shock as a huge torrent quickly encircled him and brought him to the air. He was then trapped inside a sphere of water with no means of escape. He just had to hold his breath.

"You know that water conducts electricity, right?" Seymour asked as he raised his hands. The twisting waterfalls too rose and gushed more swiftly and violently.

Giera, who was still contained in the sphere of water, could see the distorted vision of his master since one's eyesight underwater is normally hazy and unclear. One thing that he did not need his eyes to see was Seymour's anger and what was coming to him next. He then saw a faint yellow hue engender in Seymour's hands. His heart almost stopped… Water conducts electricity hence…

"_Thundaga!_" roared Seymour.

"You alright Yuna? You sure those creeps didn't hurt you or anything?" Eiko asked as she walked alongside Yuna, looking up at her since she was two feet shorter than her. "Just why does that twirly-headed freak always have to follow you around?"

"Yes, I'm fine Eiko." Yuna vaguely answered as she walked ahead just looking at the world face to face. She couldn't believe Seymour would go that far in harassing her and would actually step past the line of defaming her father. As they walked, she was already having enough of staying in this backwater village mainly because of Seymour and only Seymour alone. She could survive the daily sneers and jeers of the aristocratic villagers but never that haughty thick-faced self-conceited heathen and his lumbering charlatan of a companion.

"If only I knew how to cast a _Holy_ spell…"

"And what does a _Holy_ spell do, Sis Yuna?" Eiko asked as she walked with light steps beside her. She had to make two paces at a time to follow up with Yuna's unusually fast walking and also because her legs are still a bit too short. "Is it also some sort of helpful White Magic that can make boo-boos and cuts not hurt as much?"

For once, Yuna forgot the flame of bitter anger burning within her and turned to her young friend with a smile. "No no, Eiko. A _Holy_ Spell is a different sort of White Magic." She explained. "And it's really different from other sorts of White Magic such as _Cure_, _Esuna_ and _Life_. Instead, _Holy_ is cast to hurt…"

"But I thought White Magic was never made to hurt people, Yuna!" Eiko reacted with a slight shock. "You're a White Mage and you never hurt anyone! Black Magic is the kind of magic that reeeaally hurts!"

Yuna just giggled heartily at Eiko's naiveté yet she still explained. "White Magic existed to help those in need. White Magic is the exact opposite of Black Magic just from their names. Seymour's a Black Mage and he existed only to hurt. White Magic needed a way to protect itself from the repellent powers of Black Magic so the White Mages of the ancient times devised ways for White Magic to stand up for itself hence the _Holy_ spell was born.

"Yet the White Mages were sane enough and were never corrupted by the great powers of the _Holy_ spell. They used it for the greater good, punishing evil deeds and opening ways to a new light. It was one of the golden years when the White Mages were the great rulers. Everything was peaceful until…"

"Until?" Eiko asked as she listened to Yuna more eagerly. "Lemme guess! Did the Black Mages do something horrible?"

"Before I go on Eiko, this I should tell you. Not all Black Mages are misled and have lost sanity yet not all White Mages walk the path for good and righteousness. There are some Black Mages who still stay on the right side although they were misunderstood for being followers of evil while some White Mages took advantage of their false conceptions from the people and secretly used their powers for their own selfish benefits." She said as she lovingly patted Eiko's head. "What I'm trying to tell you Eiko is that the magic used is only as good or as evil as its caster. Both White and Black Magic are neither good nor evil. It is all dependent on the caster."

"Now to go on with my story." Yuna said as they walked along the narrow road to the village while holding Eiko's small hand. "The Black Mages found it absurd that a supportive spell from the ways of White Magic could ever overshadow the devastating powers of Black Magic. They could not accept that White Magic rules over Black Magic especially that Black Magic exists to hurt…to kill… Some of the world's most powerful Black Mages formed themselves in cults and began cooperating to develop a more powerful spell. A spell much more powerful than _Holy_ itself. Thus the Black Magic _Ultima_ spell was born."

"The _Ultima_ spell was…beyond description. Only highly qualified and full-fledged mages could cast it at its fullest power. Even I am not competent enough to be able to perform it. _Ultima_ was a spell solely for mass destruction. Only those noble and who would not abuse its power are those rightful to cast it, and very few are those just casters. You see, we were once taught that when man has power, he seeks to use it. Those who have the power to conjure an _Ultima_ spell are sure to seek, or rather hunger after its power hence many are driven mad by it. Hardly anyone could take full control of that power. It truly is the most disparaging spell ever to exist in Spira, and one is yet to meet someone who is able to cast it. But there is one, Eiko."

"Wha? You mean there actually is someone who can cast the _Ultima_ spell?" Eiko gasped with a hint of shock in her voice. "But he may use it to rule over the world or something like that!"

Yuna laughed lightly once again at Eiko's ignorance. After all, she is still just a child. "I told you Eiko. Magic is only as good or as evil as the one casting it. Lady Yunaleska will never ever use her magical abilities for her own selfish profit."

"Lady Yunaleska?" Eiko asked wonderingly. "Wait! Yu…na…leska!" she uttered with heavy emphasis on the first two syllables of the heavenly goddess's name. "Hey! Maybe that's where Uncle Braska got your name, Big Sis!"

"Yes…" Yuna's eyes softened as she answered. "Father believed that I was born to bring a greater good to everyone. He named me after the Heavenly White Mage for he said I fitted her description but…I don't think it's rightful that I be called that. I've done really nothing to make a great difference for the sake of mankind. You know I can never equal Lady Yunaleska's powers."

"Well who cares if you're not her exact copy? No one's asking for that!" Eiko replied cheerily as she hopped around Yuna. "And what are you saying that you haven't done anything good? You've done a lot of great things for us already, Yuna!"

Yuna stared in wonder at Eiko. "Thank you Eiko… I'm glad to hear that." She said gratefully as she again gave Eiko a loving pat on the head.

"Hee hee! You know I'm always at your side, Sis Yuna! Anyway, we better empty that potion basket of yours so we can have some spare gil! Then after that, can we have some ice cream?"

"Of course Eiko."

Later that afternoon, Yuna said goodbye to Eiko and sat by the cliff again to watch the mild sunset upon her skin. It felt somehow good to be in that place. It's one of the few places in the village that's absolutely trouble-free with nothing but just the wind and sun to accompany her. She watched the sun slowly and majestically retires behind the horizon. The sun, no matter how powerfully bright it is, still gets tired and goes to sleep at night.

"I hear your voice echo far through the night…"

Yuna began to sing. It was the only hobby that could drain the loneliness inside her and that loneliness has only been greatened now that her father hasn't returned for three days. How she wished that he father would return with the sufficient amounts he acquired from Vitalixir. Afterwards, they would both leave this village and live on in Bevelle for a more lucrative life. There would have been many reasons why she wanted to abandon this village

"Good riddance to those aristocrats. They're nothing but a bother. And a far better riddance for that Seymour. He annoys me so much!"

Yet contrarily there are also very good reasons why she should not.

"But then what about Eiko and the other children of the village? Who will look after and play with them now? Who will heal their wounds if they get hurt while playing?"

_And what are you saying that you haven't done anything good? You've done a lot of great things for us already, Yuna!_

Eiko's cheerful words that afternoon echoed in her mind. Now suddenly, leaving the village seemed like a guilty and self-centered idea. Now the other part of her has decided to stay yet the other part continues to persist by tempting her with the thoughts of Seymour's permanent disappearance as well as his harassments.

"What am I supposed to do now? And what's taking father so long? I'm so worried about him."

Melancholic concern now conquered Yuna's feelings. Even the weather was complementing her aching heart. Nightfall was nearing and the wind wasn't blowing as vibrantly as before. Her feelings were already too much to be contained by her heart that a small part of them had to pour out of her eyes. This was the grief of being alone. No one to comfort you especially when you cry. How she wished that even just Choco was here just to take away a small bit of that grief.

"Kweh Kweh Kweh Kweh Kweh!"

And miraculously, appear did Choco as he came running from a distance. Yuna's heart stopped the moment she saw her loyal pet Chocobo scampering uncontrollably towards her. Her heart even refused to beat once more when she saw the Chocobo riderless.

"Choco! What are you doing here? And where's father?" she shouted as she held Choco by his reins and pulled his large feathery head towards her. "Why did you come back alone? What happened to father? Where is he?" she screamed as if she was losing sanity.

Choco just replied with incomprehensible Chocobo cries and continued going into violent tantrums. Yuna could sense that Choco wasn't telling any good news at all.

"Choco! Please calm down and wait here then take me to where you lost father." She said as she patted Choco's beak with assurance. She then ran to her cottage and later went back outside wearing a white hooded cloak with red triangles tracing the edges. Without another thought, she quickly mounted on Choco's saddle and thumped him to move forward towards the direction of the deep forest to begin her search for her Braska. As Choco advanced, a new maelstrom of emotions now invaded her. Worry, anxiety, guilt, loneliness and most of all, fear.

"Father… Please be alright…"


	7. Thoughtless Encounter

**Chapter VII:** Thoughtless Encounter

Yuna's heartbeat went twice as violently as thoughts of horrible conclusions invaded her mind. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her for it somehow helped pacify her fear. She was trying to refrain from shaking all over by her anxiety especially her hands holding Choco's reins. Driven by emotional mindlessness, she mercilessly kicked Choco's sides with her heels, forcing the disoriented Chocobo to stride faster.

_Father… Please be alright._

The Chocobo had no choice but to obey his mistress. Yuna was normally nice to Choco but now that she was quite near the state of paranoia, he just had to run at his fastest pace to avoid being kicked behind his wings.

Yuna rode on until it was the end of sundown. Her quandary and Choco's fatigue were slightly alleviated when they reached the parameter of the forest where Yuna assumed her father was lost. The first few stars were beginning to glow in the lightly purple night sky yet the crimson and orange frescoes painted by the sun's rays could still be seen in the west horizon. Somehow Choco was less frightened than the other night when he and Braska were attacked due to the soothing brightness offered by nature above.

"Choco! We can't linger for long. We have to find Father!" Yuna frantically said as she held Choco's reins, urging him to forward.

"Kweeeeh! Kweh kweh kweh! Kweeeeh!!" screeched Choco as he was awakened from his reverie. He began to step farther backwards from the trees that symbolized entrance to the forest as if a pack of Dingoes was waiting to ambush them from within the forest. The bird threw tantrums as to convince his owner that he never wanted to set foot into that forest. Yuna had to hold not only onto Choco's reins but also with both legs on Choco's mid-body to keep herself from falling off Choco's back.

"Choco! Please calm down. Choco!" Yuna had to shout her for voice to conquer Choco's ear-wrenching avian screeches. She threw both arms around Choco's feathery neck for a safer grip.

"Stop this at once Choco! Choco!!"

Yuna's final shouted word was enough to stun Choco. "I've had enough of your being over-reactive! Maybe this is why father was lost in the forest."

Yuna mounted off Choco's back to reciprocate for Choco's being ballistic. Choco regretfully bowed his head and looked at the ground to his large talons, unable to look at his mistress in the eyes. He made slow, high-pitched "Kweh's" as a sign of apology to Yuna for his impulsive disobedience.

Yuna took a deep breath as to gather patience. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Choco. It's just that you won't listen." She walked towards Choco whose head was still bowed down. She bent down so that she was at level with Choco and reached out her hand to caress his beak. "If you just do what I say, I promise I'll never yell at you again. Alright?"

Choco gave one more high-pitched "Kweh" and nodded his head in response.

"Good Chocobo…" Yuna smiled as she gave Choco a few more pats on his head. "Of course I was frightened too."

The juvenile Chocobo made a Chocobo-ish response by leaping slightly upwards and giving a cheerful hoot. Yuna now mounted back on Choco's saddle. Together, they set off into the forest with Yuna much calmer and more focused and Choco much braver and more disciplined.

Night has finally veiled itself all over the land hindering Yuna's navigation across the forest. Slowly they made their way into the woods which seemed to have no significant direction yet Choco managed to remember his way due to his avian senses. Yuna gripped Choco's reins very tightly as she tried to summon as much courage as she could and to set aside the anxiety that's beginning to come back as quickly as it left.

_I hope you're alright, Father. I don't want to travel to this horrific place only to find that something terrible has happened to you._

The wind seemed to be not blowing at their favor. A strong zephyr swooshed past by and gave both of them a grave chill. So strong the wind that Yuna's hood was thrown backwards off her head and Choco lost a few feathers from his wings to the erratic breeze.

The Chocobo's fear of Dingoes was slowly creeping back. Without warning he'd suddenly gain speed and run off leaving Yuna grabbing for his neck. Twice he did this but he never had a third time for he was afraid that his owner might give him another scolding.

"Kweh! Kweh!"

Choco hopped uncontrollably at the spot where they stopped. He couldn't control his excitement that Yuna had to hold onto his feathery neck again.

"Choco! Calm down! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

But Choco wasn't afraid. In fact his Kweh's sounded more of eager than fearful. Yuna noticed that he was pointing his beak on the ground. She looked at the direction and saw a torn piece of cloth which was slightly saturated in blood.

Yuna's heart stopped.

She mounted off Choco's saddle and bent down to pick the torn cloth up and examined it.

"This is Father's…"

Her hands began to tremble as she began to hold the torn piece of cloth. It looked like it was once a part of Braska's robes when he left. She held it close to her heart, tears unknowingly escaping from her eyes.

"Father! We have to find Father!" Yuna shrieked as she grabbed Choco's reins and shook him involuntarily. "Choco! Tell me Father's alright! Tell me you never came here! Tell me you were never attacked! Tell me he's _not_ dead! Tell me…"

She broke off. She released Choco's reins and weakly got to her knees and wept. For the first time that night she was possessed by insanity. She never knew what to do after she saw that bloody piece of torn cloth. Just what drove her to ask a mundane Chocobo for answers and relief? All they can do is screech and say "Kweh!"

Yuna continued to weep and refused to stand up. She was far too enveloped by anguish that she gave no heed to anything. Choco in some way could feel her grief. He empathized with her by lowering his head towards her and caressed her shoulder. His slow assonating "Kweh" could reach to Yuna's heart and grant her comfort. She smiled and patted his head lovingly.

With the help of Choco's reins, Yuna got herself to her feet and regained composure. "Father's not dead," she assured herself. "If he was then his body could have been found nearby. He's alright somewhere. He just has to be."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she got back on Choco's saddle. She was now hopeful that she'd find Braska somewhere… They journeyed further and Yuna was relieved that Choco seemed to know where he was going. In fact Choco runs as if it was their own vicinity by their cottage.

Despite the darkness of the night, Yuna somehow made out a colossal silhouette of a fortress from a distance. She urged Choco to stride faster as to find out what a gigantic place was doing in the middle of a somnolent forest.

They slowly came nearer to a soaring gate made out of steel and iron. Yuna could feel an aura of mystery surrounding the bastion. It was condescending that the full moon can hide itself behind the towers that stood upright at the very top of the bastion. Yuna thought it dwelled a very powerful man.

The gate was open just wide enough for a Chocobo to fit through. Yuna knew she had to go alone. She got off Choco for the final time and led him to a corner of the vicinity where he can find shelter and some stray greens. She walked fearfully yet determined towards the massive oak doors of the bastion

She wore her cloak trimmed with red triangles at the corners very tightly around her and put her hood back on. She took a deep breath and pushed one of the doors open and gave off a loud creak. It was time to search for her father.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yuna called out as she lowered her hood and made her way across the antechamber. A fireplace was burning peacefully in a corner. Beside it on a wall was a set of swords of different designs and purposes. One had hilts embedded with jewels, one was double-edged. Among the collection were also a Bastard Sword, a Zweihander, a Claymore, a Fencing Saber and a rare sword that was made far north which was called Save the Queen.

This intrigued Yuna. "It must belong not only to a duke but also to a wealthy swordsman." As she looked around the guest hall, it really looked like the house of a duke. The ceiling was as high as half a sycamore tree. Every corner was made of high quality wood. The seats were made cozy with cushions. The windows reached almost as high as the ceiling.

By the hearth was a table made of genteel wood surrounded by five chairs made of the same material as the table. On it were cups of unfinished tea, a near-empty teapot and a plate with a few half-eaten biscuits and crumbs. "Someone must have been here…"

At the other end of the antechamber was a marvelous staircase. Halfway up it separated to two opposite directions. She walked up the staircase and took the path that led to the left. Each stepped echoed. She was afraid that someone might come out of nowhere after every step.

Yuna made her way past the staircase. In front of her was a dark corridor lit by a row of flames, each was held in the mouth of a statue of a Zu.

"If somebody is here, please." She said. "I'm looking for a man named Braska. Did he happen to be in this fortress?"

Yet silence was the only response. She followed the torches that lit the corridor and walked. She held her hands close to her chest as she walked slowly. She continued walking for a few more minutes until she heard a sound that was like a lullaby to an infant. The sound of someone coughing.

"F-Father?! Is that you?" Yuna said disbelievingly.

The sound of weak coughing continued to be heard. Yuna quickly sprinted towards the direction where it came from.

"Father! It's me, Yuna." She called out as she searched towards the corridor. "If you're here, please answer. I've been looking for you."

Yuna ran without stopping searching frantically for her father. She ran until she found an old wooden door on one side of the dark corridor. At the bottom of the door were steel railings used for the prisoner to see from the other side of the door. And from behind the railings was Braska gasping for air and warmth.

"Father!" Yuna cried as she bent down to touch Braska's cold and pale hands. "Father! What happened to you? Why are you here? Who did this to you?" She took out a Hi-Potion from her robes, opened it and handed it to Braska which he refused.

"Yuna…" Braska weakly replied as he held his daughter's hands with all his strength. "You…you have to get out of here… He…he's a madman… A very wicked man…"

"Don't say another word. I'm going to get you out of here." Yuna said as she tried to look for a keyhole.

Braska coughed harder as he continued to speak in between coughs. "Yuna… Forget about…your worthless father… Please get out of this bastion… It's too dangerous…"

Yet Yuna appeared she wasn't listening to Braska's words. "Hold on, Father. I think I've found the keyhole. I'll just try to pick it open and-"

"_What are you doing here?!_"

An unknown figure grabbed Yuna by her shoulder and ruthlessly turned her around to face him. All but one of the torches violently flickered then gone. The one left burning was a few meters away leaving the prisoner, the White Mage and this enigmatic warrior in semi-darkness.

"N-No! Please!" Yuna cried, helpless under the clutches of this mysterious man. "I-I was just looking for my Father. P-Please let him go. H-He's-"

"He was trespassing!" The man shouted as he pushed her against the wall and trapped her there. "He deserves to be locked in a rotting dungeon. Now leave my bastion at once if you don't want the same to happen to you."

Yuna moaned as his hold around her shoulders became more compact. "Please don't hurt me. Just let my father go. He's wounded and ill and…- Ugh!" she moaned harder as his hold compressed.

"Don't…hurt…my daughter…you beast..." interrupted Braska from behind the bars. "Do…what you want…with me… Just leave…my daughter…alone…"

The cold-blooded man made a malicious grin. "Interesting." he said as he held Yuna by her wrist and harshly pulled her to his side, causing her to cry in pain. "So this wench is your daughter. And she came all the way here to my bastion to save you, infidel. How touching."

With his other hand, he unsheathed a sword of cobalt steel. With one powerful swing he broke open the keyhole and kicked the door open. He stepped inside clutching Yuna by her wrist. He then mercilessly threw her beside her father and left her disheveled on the dusty and moldy floor.

"Since you came all the way here," the man said as he sheathed his sword back, "You might as well make the most out of my hospitality." He then turned towards the door and made his exit.

"Wait!"

The weakened White Mage still managed to stand up and ran beside him.

"_Take me instead…_"

"What?" Braska and the steel-hearted man replied in chorus. Braska couldn't believe what his daughter was saying. He'd rather die on the spot than hear her offering her freedom for his.

"Yuna! Stop this at once. I won't let you live with that horrendous fiend. He-"

The man grabbed the hilt of his cobalt steel and pointed its lethal tip towards Braska's face. "Quiet, weakling." He threatened. He then lowered his sword and turned his hollow blue eyes towards the frightened White Mage. "Keep talking."

Yuna still hesitated but in the end she finally made her fateful decision. "I'm offering to take my father's place."

Braska couldn't speak. Yuna stood frozen by the man's side yet she did not regret her decision. The man's expression was turned from apathy to surprised disbelief. His hand holding the cobalt steel was slightly shaking yet he still had a firm grip on it.

"If you wish to stay…" the man replied, "You must promise to stay forever."

Yuna took a deep breath and bravely replied, "I swear by my life."

"Done." then the man sheathed his sword and walked towards the wounded Braska. Yuna's emotions finally overflowed through tears as she slowly went down on her knees and wept.

"Yuna!" Braska crept towards his weeping daughter and embraced her. "How can you do this? I've already lived my life. You shouldn't offer your unfinished life for mine."

"Back off, old man," the man said as he grabbed Braska by his tunic and dragged him out the filthy prison room.

"Father! No!" Yuna screamed as she ran after the man and his father but the man slammed the wooden rusty door right at her face and a new lock magically appeared and sealed it leaving Yuna locked inside the dungeon.

He turned to face the White Mage heartlessly, "He is no longer your concern."

Yuna just wanted to sit inside the sepulcher and weep forever. She has now lost her father and her freedom at once. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. All was left to do is to fall onto the floor and cry her misery away. She loved her father so much that she'd choose misery over a broken heart for the loss of her father.

The door swung open and there stood the enigmatic warrior by the stone door frame.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye…" Yuna cried, not wanting to meet his eyes. "That was the last time I'll see him. And you never even let me say goodbye!"

He was the only man untouched by a woman's tears yet his cold-bloodedness somehow alleviated.

"Come with me."

Yuna looked up at the man, not being able to make anything out due to the semi-darkness. She clutched her hands close to her heart, voice shaking, and she asked, "Why?"

The man lost a tinge of patience, drew out his cobalt steel, and pointed it towards the helpless White Mage. "So you'd rather stay in this prison?"

"No…" Yuna quietly replied.

"Then come with me." He replied, withdrawing his sword, ending the conversation.

They walked towards the end of the corridor where Yuna had come from. The one remaining flame kept by a Zu Statue's mouth was all that provided the measly light.

Yuna took this as her only chance. "Come into the light."

"You wouldn't want me to." He replied vaguely. Why wasn't he resorting to violence now?

Yuna continued, "Then what is it if I never knew the face of the one who powers this bastion? Why make me a prisoner here if I never even have a glimpse of my captor?"

For the first time that fateful night, the White Mage's audacity won over the Slasher's reproach. He was stepping away from the short circumference of light that was emitted by the one flame. He slowly stepped towards the light to reveal himself to the White Mage.

Slowly Yuna looked at his physique. He was strong and muscular, his cobalt blue sword illuminating from the amber luster. He slowly revealed himself towards the light from his feet up to his face. He became quite hesitant to show his face but he had no choice.

Yuna gasped as he stepped wholly into the light. He had sleek blonde hair kept in a sophisticated style. His cold blue eyes which matched the color of his cobalt steel felt as though he was piercing through her vulnerable mismatched ones. But there was one thing about him that made Yuna look away in fear.

A scar settled itself on his impassive face. It traced from above one of his eyes, cutting diagonally across the bridge of his nose and it ended towards his cheek just an inch or so from his lips.

She clasped her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, trying to stop another wave of tears.

"I told you you wouldn't want to see me." He said as he turned. "But you insisted. And I was taught by my godfather to be forbearing with women."

They continued walking down the corridor. The flames kept in Zus' mouths were once again resuscitated, giving generous brightness to the gloomy corridor.

"I might as well put the lights back on." He said, "Now that you know of my appearance."

Yuna remained silent the whole time they walked. She was now being overwhelmed by mixed feelings; grief over the loss of her father and her freedom, anxiety for she didn't know what life would be like from now on living in this bastion, fear of her captor's cold-bloodedness and scarred face, and curiosity for her captor's identity.

"As my prisoner, consider yourself now a dweller in this bastion." He said without looking at her.

Yuna never responded but she listened to what he was saying. She didn't want to speak. She was far too overwhelmed by her emotions.

"This bastion is your home now. You're free to go wherever you want, except the western tower."

"What's in the western tower?"

"It's forbidden!" he replied with almost a shout.

Yuna stood petrified. The man now shifted back from impulsiveness to apathy.

"Come. I'll show you to your room."

Yuna followed her captor a few steps behind him. Now her misery was being overcome by curiosity of this man's identity. She doesn't even know his name. For so long she has been fighting the courage to talk to him but she can't seem to do so. Yet miraculously, although afraid, she summoned up all the courage she could.

"Excuse me…" she stopped, hesitating whether she should ask or not, "…who are you?"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face her.

"I am now a forgotten rumor."

It rung a bell.

"You mean," Yuna replied. "You're who the village peoples call the cold-blooded Slasher?"

"Yes. But that was then. Hardly anyone knows my name now."

"Then what is your name?" Yuna continued, putting fear and hesitation behind.

He remained silent for a while then coolly responded, "My name is of no importance."

"But I insist," Yuna said politely. "I've heard of the so called cold-blooded Slasher but I never knew his name. I never bothered to since I thought he was a mere rumor then. But here he is now right before my eyes. So I ask of you. What is your name?"

There was no response.

"Please," Yuna said submissively as she held her hands together and bowed her head down.

Once again, he had no choice but to yield to her.

"My name…" he finally began, then turned to face her and their eyes met, "…is Tidus."

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I've lied. I did promise at the last chapter that I will update much sooner. Yes, such the infidel I am. But due to a mountains of problems and reasons which will take a novel to explain, the least I can do to make up is write a chapter. And wishes come true. Yuna did meet Tidus in this chapter.

I never really want to make the characters go Out-of-Character (OOC) but Tidus obviously is the Beast in this story so I have to make him as harsh and cruel as possible, opposite from his original personality. This story's plot will also be loosely based on the movie by Walt Disney so don't be surprised if certain scenes (and dialogues) are similar to that of the movie's. x

And flame me if you want to but please not in the form of reviews. E-mail will do. And this time I'm not gonna promise anything about sooner updates as to not keep your hopes too high.


	8. A New Dwelling, A New Plan

**Chapter VIII:** A New Dwelling, A New Plan

_My name...is Tidus._

_Tidus..._

Yuna followed her newly acquainted Slasher to the other end of the stairway. They reached it and stopped upon a massive artistically carved double-door made completely out of mahogany. The door gleamed of a pale bluish color.

He opened the door which never emitted a creak at all. The confused White Mage, at loss for words, simply followed Tidus across an enchanted hallway which somehow alleviated her despair. Like the door, the hallway radiated a calming sense of blue hues. The floors, which shone their clear reflections, were made completely out of sapphire. Yuna could see her vertical self staring back at her. The windows, which lined themselves neatly and also as tall as the ceiling, were beautifully draped by long cerulean glittery curtains. They appeared to be dancing to the night breeze's tune.

It was such a grand and heavenly corridor that it seemed not to be part of this gothic, dire bastion. On the side parallel to the lofty windows were statues of the winged Aeon Valefor, each made completely out of turquoise. Like the Zu statues in the previous hallway, the Valefor statues each held a lucid blue flame within their encircled wings.

"Is this…a dream?" Yuna contemplated. She completely forgot she was being held captive by a homicidal Slasher within his sepulchral fortress.

They finally stopped at the end of the hallway at a door similar to the pale bluish one they've entered through. Tidus pushed the door open and to Yuna's surprise, held the door open for her.

"Inside." He said bluntly.

Yuna quietly obeyed. As she stepped inside, it was assumingly the most beautiful chamber she'll ever see in her life. It seemed as though the whole room was sparkling an azure aura. In a corner stood a grand four-poster bed complemented with blue silky curtains. Upon a wall stood an immense wardrobe which Yuna guessed was kept with gowns and fancy dresses. In another stood a hefty book shelf on the basics, depth and even the history of White and Black magic. The ceiling glittered wonderfully as if you were looking at the starry night sky. Opposite the door stood another set of double-doors made of clear crystal which led to a veranda. It is apparent they're at the eastern tower.

"This is where you'll reside from now on." Tidus said, breaking Yuna's reverie in amazement of the chamber. "If you are in need of anything, my servants will attend to you. Summon them if you wish."

He stepped out of the room, pulled the door close yet left a small gap, leaving it ajar. "You are to have dinner with me tonight. And you are not to refuse."

And with that he finally sealed the door. Yuna heard a hissing sound from the knob. A lock must have magically reappeared just like what happened back at the dungeon.

It felt as though she was imprisoned all over again. Unable to suppress another wave of tears, Yuna undressed herself of her cloak, flung herself to the four-poster bed, buried her face in a pillow and poured out all her misery away.

"Have you seen her? Was she really that pretty?" Rikku piped, badgering Lulu for answers.

"I told you already," replied Lulu as she wordlessly set the oven on fire, "I never even had a glimpse of her face. I was at the western tower clearing up some of our master's possessions when I heard the entrance creak open."

"But…" Rikku said, looking round the room for someone to provide answers. "What about Wakka? Or Sir Auron?"

"Sir Auron was giving Lu a hand, ya?" replied Wakka who spoke with an outmoded accent. "And I got to stay here in the kitchen polishing these damn pots. Oh man. When I'd rather be out hunting for Dingo meat, ya?"

The kitchen doors swung open to reveal a bulky man wearing a red trench coat and carrying a cumbersome eastern blade.

"It's confirmed." Auron said as he strode past them and placed his blade on the long genteel table at the center. "She's currently at the eastern tower."

"Yes!" Rikku jumped with ecstasy and ran around in circles. "I'm going there right now and-"

"And you are not to disturb her, Rikku." Auron cut in as he sat down, placed his booted feet on the table and heaved a sake jug to his lips. "And Rikku, what were you doing on your cleaning duties?"

The young blonde looked apprehensive, played around with her fingers and stared at her knee. "Um, I was already done with that hallway under the west one, but after I heard someone enter the bastion – she was wearing this long white cloak!" she chirped as she mimed wearing a hood. "She already got into that western hallway! I tried to follow her but next thing I knew, Ti-, I mean, our master was suddenly right behind me. Well, I felt the tip of his sword poke my back, and I ran for it…"

Lulu sighed as she levitated a whole turkey and had it place itself inside the oven. "At least there's hope now… For all of us. But…I'm not that eager in putting our salvation on it. It sounds oxymoronic but we're at something we should call a hopeless hope."

"You were never the optimist huh, Lu?" replied Wakka as he now placed the pots back in the shelf. "I kinda agree with you though with young master acting like a bloodthirsty maniac who has just broken out of-"

Everyone in the kitchen suddenly fell silent as the doors swung open once more.

"Finish what you're saying, Wakka. I'm listening," came a deep impassive voice which sounded dangerous.

Yet Wakka said nothing. Tidus strode past all of them and sat himself opposite to Auron. Rikku automatically brought a tray with a kettle and a teacup and placed it upon the table. She almost fumbled the teacup as she poured her master tea. Auron merely took another sip of sake while Lulu simply continued with her chores acting like nothing happened.

"As you all know, we have a new prisoner in this bastion." His servants were not looking at him but they were all listening. "So naturally I have special assignments for each of you."

Rikku seized this opportunity. "Um, master? Is it alright if I…go see the prisoner? I…just thought I'd…talk to her about the…rules of this place and-"

Tidus quickly grabbed one of the knives on the table and hurled it towards Rikku's head. It struck the wall just a hair's width from her ear.

"Did I ask you to talk?" was Tidus' cold reply. All the color from Rikku's face drained until she was pale white. She simply stood there shaking like a statue about to collapse. Tidus, ignoring Rikku's reaction, then faced his other subordinates.

"Auron. Inform the Crusaders of the prisoner's arrival. Tell them to work towards the restoration of the bastion. Wakka. You are to watch over the western tower and make sure the prisoner doesn't even come within range. Lulu. Your task is to look after the prisoner and attend to her every command. That includes cleaning her chamber every night. And Rikku…"

Rikku let out a faint whimper, trying to avoid her master's eyes.

"You are to assist Lulu with her task." He stood up and loudly slammed the teacup onto the long table. "And your tea is too mild. It's pathetic. Brew a new batch and bring it to her. I will not tolerate any form mistreatment on the prisoner. If I hear any word about it, I happen to have a few more knives to toss."

He finally walked past the double doors and slammed them shut. Rikku seemed to partly regain her composure and walked uneasily towards the table. She collapsed and fell into Lulu's arms. Rikku couldn't hold it back anymore and sobbed on Lulu's shoulder.

"There, there, Rikku." Lulu whispered as she stroke her hair. "At least we'll get to see her now."

"I'm going to the western tower now, ya?" Wakka said as he stood up. "I just don't understand why he always has to give it all out on Rikku." He sighed, took his finely spiked ball from a corner and went out the kitchen.

Auron too stood up and sheathed his Masamune. Without a word he headed out, faithful to his duties.

"I-I'm gonna go brew some tea now." Rikku sniffed. "I-I just hope _she_ can save us. I…I can't take this anymore, Lulu..."

Night has fallen over the village. None of the residents even wonder about the sudden disappearance of 'crazy old Braska and his nutty daughter.'

"This is a disgrace." Seymour said as he pounded his fist on the table. The bottles of ale placed on it shook and almost tipped off the table. "Twice she rejected my proposal and twice she easily fled from me!"

"Aw, lighten up, boss." Giera said as he placed another tray of ale bottles. "At least she got some help the second time around."

Seymour returned a dangerous stare to his subordinate. "Giera, you simple little fool. She escaped with the help of a midget! It all would have been tolerable had you not failed. And it was only a matter of handling a wench who can't even light a fire with a twig."

"Just give me another chance, boss!" Giera replied as he finished a bottle of ale in one swig. "Just give Zazi and me a chance then we'll go kidnap the girl and bring her right here to you!"

They were inside a pub at the outskirts of town. The moon was not present in the starless sky. Seymour and Giera were not alone in the pub as they conspired theories. Rin the bartender was behind the counter polishing glasses. At another table was a motley crew of men who all wore black cloaks. Like Giera, they all had long spider-like fingers, long eleven ears and pale gray skin. Apparently, Giera and those men were among the Guados, a race of demi-humans who lived at the far north of the continent.

There were a total of seven of the Guados: Giera, Auda, Navara, Noy, Pah, Zazi and an older one called Tromell.

The Guados were quite notorious for their devious disposition. With the exception of Giera, Guados are hardly sociable and were secretive. They are adept practitioners of all sorts of Magic yet for some reason they could never equal Seymour's prowess. They also serve as mercenaries accomplished in acts of stealth and secrecy. Ultimately they're known as Seymour's personal 'pack of hounds.'

"And you're actually considering even suffocating the girl and wrapping her in a sack. Am I right, Giera?" Zazi retorted coolly as he too drank some ale. "Surely I'd never expect anything sophisticated from you."

"Correct," followed Rin the bartender. "That's why it surprises me however that buffoon even became Seymour's right-hand man."

Everyone but Seymour and Giera burst into roars of laughter. The slamming of fists and mugs on the table added to the cacophony. Giera looked like he wanted to punch the person nearest to him whilst Seymour remained irritable and impassive.

"Shut up you morons!" Giera yelled as his hands began to inflame. "See if you all can even do half of what I can do!"

"Like what? Getting kicked by a kid on the crotch?" said Auda and the rest roared even louder. Noy and Navara imitated Giera clutching the area between his legs where Eiko kicked him previously. Pah and Tromell simply laughed.

"Or how about combusting yourself with your 'signature _Fira_ spell?'"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!!" bellowed Giera who was now throwing tantrums on the spot. "Stop making me the butt of your jokes! My spying and info skills are topnotch and the boss believes it! I bet none you knew that Braska and his daughter have disappeared here in the-!"

"WHAT!?"

Seymour roared as he rapidly stood up. The cacophony of howling laughs and smashing bottles abruptly came to an end. All the Guados were immobilized in their seats. Rin suddenly went back to polishing glasses. So strong was the silence that the sound of creaking glass from Rin could be heard.

"Where did you say did Yuna go, Giera?" Seymour treacherously said as he approached his subordinate, his steps slow yet solid.

Giera trembled as his master' shadow began to swathe him. He already knew the tastes of Seymour's _Thundaga_. He could never imagine what would happen next. Silence conquered the pub for quite a moment. To everyone's surprise, Seymour slowly drew a malicious grin on his face.

The door to the pub slowly opened as it emitted a long creak and it caught the attention of everyone inside. Braska came stumbling inside the pub, desperate for warmth and rest. He was so pale that there was only little blood left in his face. He limped as he struggled to make his way towards the feared Mage with cerulean hair.

"Seymour… You have…to help…me…" Braska heaved as he struggled towards Seymour's robes and clutched them tightly. "My…daughter…is being…held…captive…by the…Slasher…"

"The Slasher?! Ha!" Giera derided. "Not only are you a loony but you're also psychotic! Everyone knows that Slasher watchamacallit is just a dumb rumor! Who the hell's gonna believe that pile of crap you're coming up wi-"

Seymour effortlessly silenced him simply by raising a palm. He then looked down on Braska who was begging on bended knees. He had never seen a more defeated-looking person. He raised his foot and delivered a hard blow on Braska's mid-section. Braska howled in pain as he curled up on the wooden floor, clutching his stomach.

"_Excellent…_"

Miraculously the tears finally stopped coming. Yuna just realized her pillow was half-soaked in tears. She wiped off the remaining streaks off her face with a blanket. Now that she was, as Tidus said, in her new home, she might as well adapt and make herself comfortable.

The hefty bookshelf caught her attention first. She walked towards it and took a book entitled _Fundamentals of White Magic_. The other books bore titles such as _Into the Abyss: A Guide to Black Magic_,_Magical History and Conjecture_ and _Casting the Spells of Unknown_. She sat back down on the bed and began to read.

"_Magic has been known to exist since the childhood of human civilization. It is believed to originate innately from special individuals. It was first discovered when a 10th century warlock named Maechen, desperate for survival from the harsh winter, unknowingly created a blazing fire out of a bundle of twigs. He was among the first mages of time…"_

A knock on the door interrupted before Yuna could finish the paragraph. She quickly closed the book, got up from the bed and walked warily towards the door. Then she remembered she was locked in and that the Slasher preferred not to knock but kick doors open.

"Come in." Yuna replied as she held her hands close to her chest. There came the hissing sound again and the door gently opened. She was greeted by two women, one with long black braided hair and stern ruby eyes, the other having blonde pony-tailed hair with bright green eyes carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Greetings, my lady." said the one with braided hair and bowed deeply. "My name is Lulu and this is my companion, Rikku. We are pleased to be at your service. Our master has assigned us to your bidding. What may we address you?"

Yuna didn't know how to react. This was the first time she was treated like royalty. "M-My name is Yuna, and…" she didn't know how to describe herself.

"Wow! Nice to meet you Lady Yuna!" Rikku piped out, forgetting her second near-death experience with Tidus. "Here, I brought you some tea. I just brewed them!" she placed the tray on one of the bedside tables and poured Yuna a cup. "Careful. It's hot."

Yuna gratefully took the cup from Rikku and sipped it. Both Lulu and Rikku then made themselves comfortable and sat themselves on either side of the bed. Yuna sat down beside Rikku as she enjoyed her warm tea.

"Hey Yuna? I wanna ask something." Rikku paused for a while then continued." Are you…Uncle Braska's daughter?"

"Rikku!" cried Lulu.

Yuna suddenly stopped sipping and lowered down her teacup. She felt another wave of tears pushing through her eyes. Not only her eyes hurt. She could feel the pain in her throat again.

"I… Yes, I am his…daughter." Yuna couldn't speak well. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Rikku!" Lulu berated as she stood up. "That was so tactless of you."

Rikku jumped to her feet too and looked defensively apologetic. "It's not that! I never meant to make Lady Yuna cry. I was only asking about this. I just thought of returning it to its right owner."

She rummaged through her pockets and took out a diamond vial containing sky blue-colored liquid. She held it close to her heart then handed it to Yuna who was still looking down. "Uncle Braska left it here. I just thought I should return it to his daughter."

"Thank you…" whispered Yuna as she took the Vitalixir from Rikku. She lowered her head down and as miraculously as the tears disappeared before, another dam of tears came crashing out of her eyes. She held the vial close to her heart and cried away once more.

Lulu remained silent and simply looked away. Rikku put her arms around the White Mage and leaned on her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Yuna…"

_Everything…_

"_Excellent…_" repeated Seymour. "Simply astounding…"

Tromell slowly stood up from his seat. "Master Seymour? Is something the matter? What are you so ecstatic about?"

"The trap has been conveniently set for us, my loyal minions. And the bait has been so gracious enough to come here even without our bidding."

Just the sight of Braska suffering on the floor made the Guados uneasy. They suddenly lost the desire to ridicule the man who lay on the floor. They all remained silent. Half of them stared at Braska, some impassive, some disgusted. The other half focused their eyes on their master as they anticipated what he must be coming up with.

Seymour strode across the pub to the fireplace, leaving Braska crumpled on the floor. He stared at the steady flame within the fireplace. "Rin, bring out your finest wine. I assume now is the time to begin a celebration of…unison."

The Guados looked at each other with puzzled expressions, wondering what else their master can pull out of the hat. They watched their master take a wine glass from the counter after Rin poured it plum-colored liquid. Seymour took a sip and raised his wine glass in the air. The Guados decided it was best to copy their master and they too raised their mugs of ale.

"To Master Seymour." Tromell pronounced as he raised his glass higher.

"Master Seymour!" echoed the remaining Guados as they emptied their mugs.

Seymour finally returned his eyes to the twitching figure of Braska.

"You…You monster…" It took the greatest effort just for Braska to speak. "My…daughter was…right about you…… You…You will…pay for this…"

Seymour laughed malevolently. "So the simpleton wants a form of payment from me. Fair enough. I reckon I should be kind enough to my bride-to-be's father. It is after all in recognition to him that the plan has fallen into place. Very well then. Our dear friend seems to be so somnolent. I shall grant him rest…"

He raised his hand. A black swirl of matter, neither liquid nor gas, erupted from his right hand. It then materialized into a form of a hooded man holding a long and lethal scythe blade.

"_Death awaits you."_

**Author's Notes:** There! Eight months later and another chapter added! I know it's lame to give excuses of why I wasn't writing (and I'd even have the _cajones_ to call myself a writer) but I've really been VERY busy. College has taken its toll now that I have majors and I also have to look after my two little sisters. Once again I won't make any promises of sooner updates but I will find as much time as I can to write. I've finally regained my resolve.

Oh yes. I've also updated my profile. Please care to read it.


	9. Hollow Concession

**Chapter IX:** Hollow Concession

"_Death awaits you._"

The hooded apparition hovered towards Braska, deathly scythe in hand. The disoriented mage no longer had enough life in him to distinguish what was happening. He just lay on the floor limply waiting for the end.

With one quick slash of its scythe, the hooded figure reduced itself to a black smoke then evanesced. Braska still lay motionless on the floor. The only difference was he has now lost consciousness.

"Is he…dead?" asked Giera cautiously as he stared at the unresponsive body.

"Giera, you simple little fool," replied Seymour as he pocketed his right hand, hints of black wisp still swirling around it. "You know no form of magic can take a person's life. The only exception to that is the _Ultima_ spell." He stepped over Braska's body and approached the round table of his subordinates; the Guados.

"It is time, my minions," Seymour reverberated as he raised his hands commanding power. "Now we face another scenario of twists and deception. Heed my orders a few more moments and each of you will be handsomely rewarded. And at long last…Yuna will belong to me."

All the Guados and Rin the bartender gazed at Seymour in awe and respect. One by one they applauded and stood up from their seats.

The resounding clapping across the pub continued until Tromell once again raised his cup and proclaimed.

"To Master Seymour!"

"Master Seymour!" echoed the Guados as they too raised their mugs.

Rin refilled Seymour's wine glass with the same plum-colored liquor. He took a mild sip and stared at the volatile matter. "Zazi and Pah," he said without turning to them. "Take Braska to the atelier and stand watch. Provide him with adequate rations. Keep him imprisoned until my bride-to-be comes seeking him."

He drank the entire glass with one swig then gently placed it back on the counter.

"Master Seymour," asked Rin as he poured him another glass. "Do you actually think it's wise to maltreat Yuna's father like that? Wouldn't that cause her to be more hostile towards you?"

Seymour shot him a threatening glimpse. "Do you doubt my intellect, Rin? Or should I hammer this glass to shards using that dim head of yours?"

"N-No Sir," Rin fumbled. "That's not what I meant. All I'm saying is-"

"I know very well that woman would lower herself for her imbecile of a father. I'll repeat, Rin. The trap is finally set and the bait, which is of course that imbecile, has come into our hands. I'm very much certain she wouldn't refuse my…proposal."

Auron trudged, each step sending off resounding echoes, across the hallway right underneath the sepulchral one where Yuna found her father. On his shoulder was his cumbersome oriental blade, Masamune. Why he always carried it with him, nobody knows for sure. It's a mystery quite akin to why the Slasher would never be found parted from his cobalt steel, Caladbolg.

The west hallway was designed with monarchial grandeur compared to the other sections of the bastion. The walls were gilded magnificently and burnished suits of armor aligned both sides. Ceiling-high windows condescend to welcome the ungenerous moonlight. An unlit chandelier hangs at the very end on which a white massive double-door is built. To the right was another grand stairway that served as a route to the western tower. Wakka stood at the foot of the stairway, spiked ball in hand.

"Just following orders, ya?" said Wakka coyly. "Though what are the chances the prisoner would be wandering around here? I just don't know why the young master is so damn edgy about it."

Auron acknowledged him with a curt nod and turned back to the white massive door. He raised his gloved fist and knocked thrice.

"Crusaders. It's time."

The door opened inwards as Auron stepped inside. It was a barracks. The walls were made of grey bricks. Five cots aligned one side of the room and on the other were shelves of different weapons; swords, spears, daggers, bows and arrows and the like.

On each cot sat a person half-clad in armor. A woman with red shoulder-length hair stood up from her cot and approached Auron, one arm held across her chest, her hand closed into a fist. This was the Crusaders' salutation.

"Greetings, Sir Auron."

"Greetings too, Lucil."

He leaned his Masamune on the wall and sat on Lucil's cot. Another woman with short black hair stood up and went to Lucil's side. The three other men merely remained seated and looked at Auron intently.

"I'm surprised you haven't forgotten my name, Sir Auron." said Lucil, "You and the young master have been quite evasive this past year since the Black Spell was cast. Perhaps you also remember my second-in-command. This is-"

"Elma. You haven't changed much." Auron said as he turned to look at the raven-haired girl. He then acknowledged the four other men who were observing him. "Luzzu. I pray your sword arm still hasn't rust. Gatta, I expect you have improved since training with Lucil. And Clasko…I think you still haven't gotten over your affinity for Chocobos."

The youngest of the five suddenly looked up to Auron. He wore a submissive expression and a rather craven disposition. Auron made an almost indiscernible smile to them and faced Lucil once more.

"Tidus has a young woman imprisoned at the eastern wing as we speak."

"The former lady's chamber?" said Luzzu, the bulkiest of the men. "I was quite expecting she'd be at the dungeons right above."

"Well she was at the dungeons right above," interrupted Elma as she sat back down on her cot and rested her chin on her palms. "I thought I heard a racket from the ceiling just the day before."

"Yeah," added Gatta, "But I never really wandered around in this spooky bastion. I mean all we Crusaders normally do is hunt in parts of the forest we can access and restock on ration and supplies."

"I just don't know why we can go farther and deeper into the woods than you can, Sir Auron." added Luzzu, "Maybe that's just how the Black Spell works. I'm sure Lady Yunalesca wouldn't be evil enough to starve us to death."

Auron remained silent as the Crusaders each drew their theories and conclusions. Only he, Wakka, Lulu and Rikku could venture not farther from the bastion's vicinity. It was fortunate that Braska was near the gates that night when they rescued him. A little farther and all that would be left of him is a reeking cadaver.

"Before everything else," injected Auron that quieted them all at once, "The young master has specific orders for the rest of you. You are all assigned to the restoration of the bastion beginning with the pinnacle."

They all nodded in agreement. "Let's get going then," said Elma happily.

"And with all those Dingo hunting and food foraging, I kind of miss doing housework." joked Luzzu.

All of them stood up and left the barracks one by one except for…

"Clasko, the young master has a certain task for you."

The submissive man swallowed. "S-Sir Auron? Just what did I do for the young master to-"

"Calm yourself. You might even like this task. The prisoner owns a Chocobo which is at the stables. Attend to it now and keep it nourished."

"Alright!" Clasko smiled and exited the barracks. "I'm gonna raise it like a first-class Chocobo!"

Auron stood up from Lucil's cot and heaved a sigh.

_Hope has come… _

Despite the hallway's grandeur, the darkness of the surroundings always prevailed giving the bastion a desolate feel. The moonlight wasn't radiant enough to illuminate the golden walls of the western hallway.

Wakka was still rooted by the foot of the staircase bathed in weak lunar light, boredom enveloping him. He was about to give in to the temptation to abandon his post until he saw, hidden in shadow, his scar-faced master turning from the hallway that led to the western tower. He merely walked past Wakka as if he didn't exist.

"Hey young master." called Wakka, trying to sound casual.

Tidus stopped but didn't turn to face his servant. "What is it?"

"Just wondering, ya? Why have me stand watch here when you have the prisoner all cooped up in the east wing?"

He still did not turn but his voice now seemed hostile. "Are you questioning my orders?" He drew out his cobalt steel but did not raise it. "It's been quite a while since Caladbolg tasted human blood. Perhaps you'd like to be its victim."

"Nope. Th-That's not what I meant, ya?" replied Wakka, now sounding unnatural. "It's just…why all the security? Why keep her here? You actually hoping for the Black Spell to-"

"You're hoping that by keeping her here, I'd fall in love with her and break the Black Spell? Don't delude yourself, Wakka." The scar-faced Slasher interrupted, his voice low and solid. "And don't even think the Black Spell will ever be broken. I choose to endure it from that cursed spellcaster. I'm keeping that wench here for she offered to take her father's place. No more, no less."

Wakka simply stared at the floor. "Sure thing. I'm just kinda hungry. Can I just have an hour break for dinner?

Tidus's cold blue eyes glinted abruptly.

"Which reminds me…"

And with that, Tidus walked away, his heavy footsteps echoing less and less.

The kitchen was located at the basement via another stairway behind the grand one at the antechamber. It was an ostentatious kitchen fitting to be in this bastion. The long mahogany table sat at the very center with several chairs surrounding it. On one side was the oven, a kitchen counter and the stove. Luxurious pots, pans, plates, cutlery and various kitchen utensils were either placed among the shelves or hung neatly against the walls. The walls and floors were made of brimstone. A fireplace burned quietly in one corner providing generous light to this submerged part of the fortress.

Wakka just entered the kitchen and was greeted by Auron who was sitting on one of the chairs, booted feet rested on the table. His Masamune was leaning on the wall beside him.

"Done with your duties so quickly, I see." Auron said as he raised a sake jug to his lips and drank continuously.

"Yeah," replied Wakka as he placed his spiked ball on the kitchen counter and sat opposite to Auron. He grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and ate away. "The young master just gave me permission. I'm glad he just let me seeing how hungry I was."

They both sat in silence not knowing which topic to start a conversation with. The only things that dominated theirs minds were the new prisoner and whether they should place their hope upon her or not. Yet talking about it seemed the most logical thing to do.

"It…just ain't fair, ya?" Wakka broke the silence as he poured himself some sake. "All this Black Spell mumbo jumbo is the young master's fault. Just why do we all have to be involved?" He emptied his glass with one swig and poured himself another. "But now that she's here, at least all this will finally over. It's been a year since Yunalesca cast the Black Spell. Turns out we won't have to go through this for the rest of our lives after all!"

"Regret is a highly negative emotion." said Auron as he covered his sake jug. "Judging from Tidus's disposition, I don't think we'll ever have a chance."

Wakka looked slightly crestfallen.

"You're a lot like Lu, Sir Auron. You're always the pessimist." Wakka replied as he chewed two spoons of mashed potatoes. "I ran into the young master just a while ago. He got my hint but he just said he's not betting on it. One thing I'm also wondering about is why he's keeping her in the lady's chamber than in the dungeons."

"I know my godson." Auron said as he too served himself some potatoes. "He may not admit it to us. He may not even admit it to himself but I presume he too is hoping. By keeping her here, he too prays the Black Spell will finally diminish. He chose the lady's chamber for it might somehow encourage the prisoner to stay. We may not expect any effort from him but…"

Auron looked forlorn. He lowered his spoon back onto his plate and sighed.

"Sir Auron?"

"I'd rather be damned than not hope at all. If he fails to win her heart, which I expect will happen, it's still fortunate that hope passed by this dire bastion at least once."

"Stop crying now, Yunie, please." Rikku comforted the solemn White Mage as she patted her shoulder.

Yuna hiccupped in between sobs and unknowingly made a smile. The new nickname sounded endearing. She caught a glimpse of Lulu and saw that she too couldn't resist a smile.

"Please Yunie." pleaded Rikku.

It was more than enough to diminish the grief. Yuna took the ends of her blanket and wiped the remaining streaks away. She returned Rikku's embrace.

"Thank you Rikku." said Yuna. "Thank you for returning Vitalixir. I'm fine now. It's just…my father. I…I pray he's still alive." She said with a few more and sobs.

Lulu poured themselves cups of tea and sat on Yuna's other side. "Don't think of such things for now, my lady. You've been through a lot. I've prepared turkey and potatoes downstairs. Perhaps you're hungry."

Yuna suddenly remembered as she felt a slight pain in her stomach. "Now that you've reminded me, I haven't had anything since I came here."

"Alrighty!" chirped Rikku as she hopped to the door. "Dinner will be sooo delicious! I'll go ahead and prepare desse-"

The sound of breaking glass…

Rikku dropped her teacup in surprise as the door suddenly flew open and smashed against the wall. Had Rikku gotten just a few inches closer to the door, she would have suffered from a concussion.

Lulu immediately got up and warily walked to Rikku's side. The petite blonde was cowering at the shaded figure of the Slasher, cobalt steel in hand. His hollow eyes scanned the azure chamber and placed them upon the vulnerable White Mage.

"She is to have dinner with me and no one else."

As if controlled by unknown force, Lulu and Rikku submissively stepped aside to make way for their master. Tidus steadfastly walked towards his prisoner sitting on the bed. His cold blue eyes and her vulnerable blue and green ones met.

"Come with me."

Yuna's mismatched eyes trembled in fear at her captor's hollow gaze. Yet she wouldn't concede this time. Summoning up all the courage she could, she put aside her cup of tea, stood up and faced Tidus with a determined impression.

"I won't…"

His eyes flashed malevolently. The weak moonlight illuminated Caladbolg as its wielder's hold tightened around the hilt. The White Mage, now with an even braver face, took one step towards the Slasher and glared at him.

"I won't come to dinner with you."

He took a step forward and grabbed her by her wrist causing her to stumble towards him. He pulled her so close to himself that they both could see the emotion in each others' eyes and feel each other's breaths.

"Nobody refuses me."

Yuna shuddered from this sudden physical invasion as she looked deeper into Tidus's eyes. Nevertheless she reacted by forcefully releasing herself from Tidus's grasp.

"I still won't come with a…with a bloodthirsty monster such as you are!"

Rikku gasped and started hyperventilating. She was certain it was just from the near concussion. Yuna? The prisoner? Standing up to their young master? She ran to her raven-haired companion, clung onto her arm and buried her face on her shoulder. She was afraid of another storm from Tidus.

As expected, Tidus raised his deathly Caladbolg and pointed it towards Yuna who let out a slight cry as she saw the sword's lethal tip.

"What did you just say to me?" Tidus said, his grip around the hilt firm and compact.

Yuna clasped her hands together and took a step backwards away from this cold-blooded man. She took a deep breath and responded with a near shout, "Y-You heard me! I said I won't come with a heartless monster like you! You…you killed my father!"

Tidus swung his Caladbolg to a different direction, obliterating a cerulean vase in the process. Another sound of breaking glass. Rikku tightened her clasp around Lulu's shoulder and sobbed harder as miniscule shards of cerulean glass rained upon Lulu and her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Tidus as he again grabbed Yuna, this time by her upper arm. "I may once have been the cold-blooded Slasher but I've never killed anyone!"

Yuna's eyes began to water out of fear and pain. His hold around her was becoming merciless. She struggled to break free from his inhuman strength, pushing his strong arm with her free hand.

"From what you did him, you've as good as killed him!" She cried as she fought back. Tears began to fall liberally down her cheeks to Tidus's gloved hand. "He was the only one left precious to me and yet you sent him away like a dog! I'll never forgive you…you _vile murderer_!"

Tidus's cold blue eyes began to burn, a burn as intense as a white roaring flame. Lulu noticed her young master's sword arm beginning to tremble uncontrollably thus causing Caladbolg to vibrate like a bell.

"You've gone too far." Tidus's voice was now murderous. He threw her back onto the bed and looked fiercely at the frail White Mage in front of him who was now disheveled, shuddering and breathing hysterically. "Perhaps I shouldn't have allowed you in my bastion in the first place."

He now raised Caladbolg to its zenith, its jagged edge gleaming in the weak moonlight.

"_And since you think I'm a vile murderer, I might as well be._"

Somewhere below the fortress, Auron and Wakka suddenly came to their full senses as they heard a human sound indicating extreme fear.

"The girls!" exclaimed Wakka, his heartbeat gaining momentum. "They might be in danger!"

They both grabbed their weapons, stormed out of the kitchen and raced down the hallway.

"This better not be bad." replied Auron as he ran with Wakka, his oriental blade Masamune on his shoulder.

Yuna shrieked as she closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms, waiting for the end.

_This is it… The end…_

Rikku too screamed as she watched Caladbolg slash down towards the White Mage. Their screams were drowned and interfered when a sudden shock of thunder took place between the prisoner and her captor.

Yuna opened her eyes. There stood Lulu with her back towards her, facing her berserk master. One of Lulu's hands extended in front of Yuna whilst the other was still emitting sparks of electricity.

"Punish me if you must, young master, but I will not stand aside and watch you harm her!"

The two other women noticed, however firm and composed Lulu may be, her outstretched hand was slightly trembling and that her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her ruby red eyes glared back at Tidus's void azure ones.

Rikku was now sobbing madly in a corner, her fragile body shaking from shock and terror. Tears were running from her bright green eyes which were now swollen and bloodshot.

Tidus lowered Caladbolg and glared back at his female subordinate with tenfold the hostility. A fierce look was enough for Lulu to step backward and lower her lightning-emitting hand.

He let out a brusque sound as he sheathed his cobalt steel back. "Consider yourself fortunate." He said as he returned his glare to Yuna. "I'm lacking in servitude. It would be a waste if I am to lose one more servant."

He turned around and retreated towards the massive door frame.

"One more thing." He stopped, not looking back to face them. "You haven't even told me your name yet."

Yuna looked at his back with bloodshot eyes. After a few sobs she managed to say…

"Yuna… It's Yuna. I…I was named after the Heavenly White Mage Yunales-"

"Yuna is enough."

And with that he exited the azure chamber. Afterwards they heard running footsteps reverberate across the hallway.

The three women were all in a state of shock. They became quite unaware of what has just happened. Rikku was still sobbing in a corner, her petite body shivering from the relentless tears. She had her hands on her mouth and was breathing irregularly. Lulu was breathing hard and fast and took utmost effort just to sit back down on the bed. Yuna was now trapped in a horrible reverie as tears unknowingly slid from her mismatched eyes. Never was she close to death before.

"What happened?!"

Auron and Wakka stormed into the chamber and were surprised to see their two female companions and the new prisoner in such a traumatic condition. They both lowered their weapons and scanned the room. Nothing seemed to be damaged except for a thousand shards of cerulean glass.

Auron approached the paralyzed Rikku and led her to the bed. There he sat beside her and patted her shoulder, comforting her.

"We saw the young master running away from this room. We got worried something might have happened-"

Wakka wasn't able to finish what he was saying. Lulu unexpectedly flung her arms around his neck and sobbed away on his chest. This caught Wakka off guard for a moment until he responded by wrapping his bulky arms gently around her and caressing her braided hair. This was the first time he saw Lulu lose composure.

Auron looked mercifully at the weeping Yuna. He found it hard to believe that his godson would go as far as victimizing someone as defenseless as she is. With his other arm, he pulled her close to his shoulder like a father would to his daughter and let her cry away.

"My name is Auron…" he chuckled as he patted her brown hair. "I guess now's not the right time for introductions." Comforting her felt as if it was Braska he was consoling.

"You must be Braska's daughter…" he said in a quiet voice. "You both had the same gentle eyes…"

_She's wrong…_

Tidus screamed as he scythed the now lacerated curtains in the western tower.

_I'm not a bloodthirsty murderer._

The White Sphere glimmered calmly atop a small rosewood table. It radiated as if it never empathizes with its owner's nature. Its smaller white orbs revolved hastily around it as the Slasher was now hacking away on the annihilated furniture. It seemed as though the more unsound Tidus was, the more vigorous the revolutions were.

_And I'm not a heartless monster._

His fury at no particular subject came to halt. The White Sphere then began to illuminate as brightly as the midday sun that Tidus had to shield his eyes. It then faded back to its normal glow and the little revolving orbs immediately stopped. To Tidus's horror, the White Sphere became another shade of grey darker.

_Until this sphere fades into black, it's going to be too late._

Those immortal words from the accursed Yunalesca revisited his mind again. Misery began to swathe him as he watched the White Sphere, the very relic of his reprimand, show it contained nothing that could save him from the Black Spell.

_I'm not a vile murderer._

He had an epiphany. For the first time in that one year since the Black Spell was cast, he realized that cold hollow eyes such as his are also capable of something human. They could contain tears.

_Maybe I am…_

**Author's Notes: **At long last! Another chapter done! It may have taken almost half a year but I'm confident to say that I did a great job with this chapter. Obviously I've added extra dosages of angst and darkness as to not be alike the Disney version. It may be based on the movie but it's not directly the movie with FFX characters playing the roles of Belle and company. After all why did I write this in the first place.


	10. Beyond Ebony and Ivory

**Chapter X:** Beyond Ebony and Ivory

_It seems as if Braska is back here with us again_.

Auron continued patting Yuna's short brown hair as she wept without restraint on his shoulder. He smelled faintly of fragrant eastern liquor. On his other shoulder leaned his petite blonde protégé who was still shaking uncontrollably. Rikku's eyes were a quaint fusion of bright green and blood red.

Lulu sobbed silently on Wakka's chest as he caressed her long braided hair. She clung onto Wakka's neck as if he was the only one to hold onto during a vicious storm. She was somehow more composed than her two female companions yet she never became this unstable before. Wakka found it both strange and rewarding to comfort her in his arms. Witnessing Lulu this vulnerable was already a marvel.

"It's alright, Lu. It's alright," whispered Wakka. "It's all over now."

Yuna sobbed a few more until she looked up to see her comforter. "Th-Thank you Sir, um…"

"Auron," he answered. "That's what I'm called. I am that cold-blooded Slasher's godfather." He added with a light chuckle. "I pray Tidus didn't frighten your sanity away. That godson of mine never learns."

"It…it was so horrible, Sir Auron." Rikku said in her light faltering voice. She wept as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He…He nearly killed her. I saw it happen! Hadn't Lulu gotten in the way, Yunie could've been… Yunie could have…"

"Enough, Rikku," replied Auron as he too patted her blonde hair. "Of course I'll never allow my godson to commit murder. He never has and he never will."

Yuna and Rikku finally drew away from Auron's embrace. The unyielding swordsman stood up and once again shouldered his oriental blade. He trudged towards the massive azure double doors. He turned around once more to face them.

"I'll protect all of you with my life. That's my oath as keeper of this bastion."

And with that, Auron tramped away, his heavy footsteps resounding down the azure hallway.

Lulu eventually disengaged herself from Wakka's affectionate hold. "Thank you, Wakka," she said, her voice quite incomplete. "I could have handled myself well though."

"Just admit it, Lu," replied Wakka humorously, "even a grouch like you has a soft side."

Lulu grinned and glared at her rising-haired companion as her hand began to generate electricity once more. Wakka began to look uneasy and replied with a quick, "Just kidding, Lu," then chuckled.

Rikku got up from the four-poster bed and walked to the shattered cerulean vase. She stared at it sadly and picked up the tangible pieces. The rest were pulverized into as fine as sand.

"I loved this vase," said Rikku longingly. "How could the young master have broken it to bits? It was even the lady's favorite."

"The lady?" Yuna asked. Could there be things more enigmatic in this bastion other than the cold-blooded Slasher?

"Oh, the former lady is the young master's mother," replied Rikku as she pocketed a fragment of the cerulean vase and stood up. "She used to sleep in this chamber but…"

"But…?" goaded Yuna, curiosity once more taking over her.

Lulu approached their withdrawn captive and held out a hand. "Come, we'll talk at the kitchen. It's quite a long story. Sir Auron will probably be down there. He knows more of Jecht and Niobe more than any of us do here."

Yuna was once again consumed by her reveries. Jecht? Niobe? What could have been their significance? Could they be one of the reasons why her captor came to be so…merciless and atrocious?

Wakka held his spiked ball firmly and walked out the door. "I'll go ahead and be on a lookout for our psycho master. One more session from him and I can no longer picture what would happen to Yuna and Rikku. I have to admit he sometimes freaks me out." And with that he trudged down the azure hallway aligned with the watchful yet lifeless statues of the great Aeon Valefor.

The basement kitchen seemed like a sunny welcome as Yuna stepped inside. She was greeted by the warmth generated by the oven and the enticing aroma of turkey. She sat together with Wakka and Auron at the long mahogany table as Lulu reheated the turkey and potatoes while Rikku prepared strawberry custard cakes. Yuna noticed a golden chandelier hanging at the very center of the ceiling.

"Jecht had that crafted ten years ago," commented Auron as he opened another jug of sake. "That was shortly before he… Never mind."

"By the way," Yuna began quite timidly. "Who are these Jecht and Niobe of which you speak of?"

"Sir Jecht is Tidus's father," answered Lulu as she laid bread, turkey and potatoes on the table. "He was once a well-respected swordsman. You've seen those elegant swords displayed at the antechamber. Those were his."

"And Lady Niobe is the young master's mom whom I mentioned earlier," followed Rikku as she began to distribute strawberry custard cakes. "I was told she was such a nice lady. But I heard she…she went years ago even before I got into this bastion. I really wish I got to meet her."

"You mean she…passed away?" Yuna said thoughtfully. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. But…how did she die?"

"A disease," answered Auron as he cut up his turkey. "Niobe caught a disease of unknown provenance. Jecht and I assumed it came from the stenches of a Marlboro or the weakening venom of an Ochu. We came up with many other theories but none seemed to provide answers. Jecht finally believed that it was no use drawing up conclusions. Without an itinerary, he went off and journeyed north."

Yuna laid a napkin on her lap, took a spoon and began to feed herself mashed potatoes. The story of the cold-blooded Slasher's parents seemed better than the epic novels she read back at the village library.

Wakka took his turn of storytelling. "Sir Jecht sought out the city of Bevelle at the far north. Many prominent White Mages lived there. Sir Jecht had a large amount of gil with him, hoping that the best White Mage might heal his wife back to perfect health. But…halfway through…"

"Then?" Yuna insisted, putting down her spoon to lean towards her newfound friends.

"A tragedy occurred," said Lulu as she too laid down her utensils and sat back onto her high-resting chair.

"Jecht was ambushed and killed by a herd of Behemoths…" sighed Auron. He raised his sake jug to his lips and sipped a little amount. "Knowing Jecht's impulsive personality, I went off to follow him. Had I only arrived earlier, I still could have saved him but…when I got to that area of the forest, I was greeted by the sight of Jecht lying on the ground, saturated in his own blood."

Yuna plunged hard into her sea of thoughts. So Tidus lost his parents too…

"I ran to him and held him in my arms. Jecht grabbed my hand while his other tightly clasped the hilt of his sword as if not wanting to give into death." Auron continued as he looked away. "With his dying breath, he gave me his final words…"

He took a deep breath to maintain his composure. "_Tell Niobe I'm sorry and…take care of my son…_ And that…was the last I've heard from Jecht."

"But what about Lady Niobe?" asked Yuna.

"I returned to this bastion with a heavy heart," carried Auron on, "It was difficult to witness my best friend die in my arms. What was more difficult is letting his ill wife know of his death. Yet it was no use hiding it from her. I told her of Jecht's tragedy and…"

He sighed and raised his sake jug back to his lips and drank more vigorously.

"Lady Niobe lost all will to live," Wakka finished for him. "Since then, she did nothing but cry all day. I can say she literally cried herself to death."

"Wakka," inserted Lulu, "you're as sensitive as a butter knife," she added with much sarcasm.

"And…what of Tidus?" Yuna asked with more sympathy.

Rikku mutely chewed her custard cake and looked up to Yuna. "The young master has been...the loner since then. Sir Auron raised him like his own son yet he never returned the favor. All he'd do was lock himself up in the western tower and…who knows what he's been doing there."

Silence veiled them completely. Yuna, despite not having eaten for a day, suddenly lost her appetite. She merely stared at her meal and couldn't even raise her hand to her spoon. No, those couldn't have been the only reasons Tidus came to be the cold-blooded Slasher. Her curiosity coached her to ask for more stories yet they already seemed to tell her too much. She thought hard and formed her questions carefully.

"How did Wakka, Lulu and Rikku end up in this bastion? How are they related to Sir Jecht, Lady Niobe and…" she hesitated, not sure whether to address her captor with a 'Sir' or not.

"My godson?" Auron seemed to have regained his composure. He released a gruff chuckle as he turned to his three cohorts. "It's them you should ask."

"Wakka and I were both travelers to train ourselves. It was a little more than a year ago," said Lulu as she dabbed her lips with a napkin. "We ran out of gil during our journey and chanced upon this fortress. We offered to work for money so we could continue on our journey. Sir Auron graciously welcomed us."

"I don't know if fate was only playing around with us but I came just a few days after Wakka and Lulu did," added Rikku, "I ran away from that abusive orphanage where I grew up. They made the orphans work on making prohibited bombs and grenades for those greedy warlords. I snuck a few of those grenades while I did. I ran and ran until I reached this forest. I was so tired and hungry that I collapsed. If only Lulu hadn't found me, I would've been a goner."

"The young master was already that homicidal when we came," said Wakka through a mouthful of potatoes. "Just when we've earned enough to get back to our training, Lady Yunalesca came and cast the Black Spell on us."

"The Black Spell?" pondered Yuna.

Auron sighed. He stood up, took a small cup from the cupboard and took a different jar of sake which was milder than the one he usually drank. He poured Yuna a small amount and handed it to her.

"I urge you to drink. We have a lot to learn and more stories to tell…"

For the first and miraculous time, Yuna walked within the bastion without fear nor anxiety. She walked up the grand staircase and turned right to her chamber. So it was true that a good meal can affect one's mood. She was thankful that Lulu, no matter how sullen and serious she was, was a nurturing caretaker and a good cook.

They spent two more hours down the kitchen simply having conversations. She has just learned of the Black Spell and the wonders of Lady Yunalesca.

They kept one vital secret from Yuna, though. They never told her of the White Sphere and the way to break the Black Spell. They never wanted her to think the reason they might be keeping her here is to fall in love with the cold-blooded Slasher and free them from the curse.

Forcing someone to love was never an answer.

_So that's why he had that horrible scar on his face…_

Yuna contemplated. She was now back at the eastern hallway with the sapphire floors. She looked down to see her vertical reflection having the same faraway look. She no longer felt as restless as she first came here. At least now she has company to comfort and protect her from her inhuman captor.

She entered her azure chamber and sat on her bed with a monochrome of blue sheets and beddings. She thought hard.

_He sought out the best White Mage in Bevelle to heal his wife back to perfect health._

"That's where father was going too," she thought to herself, "Ten years ago, had we only known about it, they would have approached father instead. But…could they have been really that…secluded, that nobody knew about them, that Tidus became a rumor in the process?"

She thought harder. Thinking about her father only pained her heart.

_I may once have been the cold-blooded Slasher but I've never killed anyone!_

Tidus's voice echoed in her head. It brought minimal relief to her. Just the possibility that her father was still alive was an enough consolation. She looked down on the bed she was sitting on.

_Could this be the same spot where Lady Niobe died?_

Yuna suddenly shook her head. The more she thought, the more she might grow anxious again. She stood up and took the book _Into the Abyss: A Guide to Black Magic_ and read away. Maybe educating herself Black Magic might help. After all she needed a way to defend herself after having witnessed someone as dreadful as Tidus, the cold-blooded Slasher.

Even before she started reading the preamble, a thought suddenly struck her. What are all these books on magic doing in Lady Niobe's chamber? Could she have been an accomplished mage too like, heaven forbid, Seymour? Or did her joy merely rely on reading?

A long chain of thoughts segued, followed by Rikku's squeaky voice.

_The young master has been...the loner since then. All he'd do was lock himself up in the western tower and…who knows what he's been doing there._

The chain extended further.

_It's forbidden!_

Tidus voice snarled in her mind. What could be in the western tower?

Yuna has now transformed to curiosity itself. She found the mysteries of the western tower more interesting than the origins of the _Death_ and _Flare_ spells. She closed the book and laid it on her bedside table. Her white cloak hung in the wardrobe. She took it and put it on, stood up and exited through the azure double doors.

It didn't feel like she was controlling her feet, but it was rather her feet were moving on their own. She arrived at the commodious antechamber and found it quite welcoming than it was when she first came. Moonlight shone abundantly, giving the area a tranquil gleam. She first had to check if Sir Auron or anyone was around.

Not a sight nor sound. They're all probably at the kitchen or somewhere else.

She crossed the massive staircase to the door on the left. It was the corridor that served as the dungeon at the same time. Yuna gripped her white cloak tightly around her body, giving her a sense of protection. No matter how she adapted herself to the bastion, this corridor chilled her to the core. She tried not to visualize her father suffering behind the steel bars.

The flaming Zu statues provided the right amount of light to make the corridor look less horrid. It was also here that she learned of the cold-blooded Slasher and his uncanny appearance. That long horrible scar and those empty blue eyes.

_Those empty blue eyes that seemed lost…_

"There must be still something human in them, I just feel so." Yuna whispered to herself. She walked as she immersed herself in deep thought once more. Tidus, too, lost his parents. He, too, had a lonely childhood. He, too, must just be…

…_looking for an answer._

She passed by the withered wooden door where Braska was incarcerated. She tried not look at it and walked past that area. It is also where she was treated with no forgiveness. She tried not to remember that event and walked on, wrapping her white cloak protectively around herself.

After having seemed to wander into endless darkness, she reached the end of this extensively ghastly hallway. But then all the corridors in this bastion were rather long and spacious. She was then greeted by a lofty and splendid double-door. Its frame was made of pure ebony and the doors themselves were carved from authentic ivory. It had a luxurious door handle made of brass.

"What could Sir Jecht or perhaps Lady Niobe be thinking when they had this bastion built?" She thought once more. She felt the answer lied beyond this grand door of ebony and ivory. She noticed that upon each door was a relief of Shiva, the esoteric goddess of winter and frost. Both Shiva's assumed an elegant posture and faced each other. It fed the White Mage's curiosity even more.

With a deep breath, she covered her head more protectively with her hood and braced herself.

_Beyond ebony and ivory may pacify the curious creature in her._

Fright, and not understanding, was what Yuna experienced beyond the door. She found it impossible to believe that an entrance depicting Shiva could lead something to this…terrible…

It was as if a swarm of bloodlust rogues sabotaged the room and destroyed whatever they laid their eyes on. Its size was exactly the same as Lady Niobe's chamber yet the interior was the exact opposite in ambience. The four-poster bed was eradicated to broken pieces of refined wood and savagely torn sheets. A chandelier that used to hang upon the ceiling was reduced to shards of crystal scattered upon the floor.

The curious creature within her seemed to have hibernated, just for the new creature of fear to awaken. Cold sweat trailed down her temples as she made her way across this hideous chamber. The bookshelf too was destroyed to practically nothingness. She examined the sapphire walls and they, too, bore large vicious slash marks. Many seemed to be done by quick continuous hacking whilst a few were done by slow, agonizing engravings. The entire room was deliberately inflicted with such violence.

Yuna felt she couldn't take anymore until a white delicate light captured her awareness. It seemed to come from the far corner.

A door of delicate crystal also stood at one end that led to a veranda. It seemed to be the only untainted fraction of this deathly chamber. Its location was also akin to the one in Lady Niobe's chamber. A tender shimmer seemed to originate from behind the door of crystal. Yuna never thought twice and entered the veranda.

Just as Lady Niobe's chamber didn't seem to be a part of this dire bastion, the crystalline veranda seemed a faraway place from this chamber beyond ebony and ivory. The balustrade was entwined with jade vines. The egress was built with pure ivory whilst the floor, too, was made completely of sapphire. The imposing moon and the stars as its subjects added to the veranda's grandeur.

At the center of the veranda was the most grandiose Yuna's mismatched eyes have witnessed. There overlooking the thick lightless forest stood a small table of rosewood. Levitating upon it was a gleaming sphere of white, with smaller orbs revolving around it like a small solar system.

_A white sphere…_

Yuna suddenly forgot all fear and apprehension and walked hypnotically towards the White Sphere. She unknowingly made a smile as she bent down towards the esoteric relic and stared at it. Upon staring at it further, she noticed the sphere was not all purity. It had unsightly hues of gray and the littler orbs seemed to be hovering weakly.

She didn't know why but she felt…serene. There was something magical about this sphere that she forgot where she found it in the first place. Without thinking, she reached out both hands to touch this mysterious entity.

And without warning, the sphere suddenly burst a light so blinding that Yuna felt she was pushed slightly backwards. The deluge of light immediately dispersed, only to be followed by the smaller orbs revolving so rapidly. She placed her gentle fists over her mouth as she watched the sphere react so fiercely.

She breathed quickly and deeply whilst she watched the relic. Its revolutions seemed to quicken and its light growing again slowly yet with more strength.

And yet the sound of breaking glass, followed by a cold voice.

"_I told you not to come here."_

That same cold, murderous voice.

Yuna turned only to be showered by shards of delicate crystal followed by the sound of violent chimes. She tightened her hood around her head and looked away. Beyond the spurs of miniscule crystal stood the muscular frame of the Slasher, cobalt steel raised horizontally at shoulder level.

Yuna's heart stopped. Fear paralyzed her completely. She tried to back away from her cold-blooded captor yet he was too swift for her. In one abrupt motion, he stepped towards her, seized her slender wrist and ruthlessly pulled her towards himself.

"Why are you here?!" roared Tidus as he glared at the White Mage into her tear-stricken eyes.

"No!" pleaded Yuna. She was too frightened to even struggle for freedom. "Please! I-I never meant to disobey you. I-I just…"

"Don't ever lay your hands on this sphere!" Tidus snarled as he now gripped her by her forearms. His hold was so rigid that Yuna could no longer feel the pain in her arms. Tears fell freely from her mismatched eyes, yet the cold blue opposing eyes never sympathized.

Out of unleashed fury, he thrust her harshly away from him. Yuna, overpowered and disoriented out of extreme fear, lost her balance and fell backwards. Her arms became numb from the grip's pressure as she had difficulty supporting herself.

"Damn you, woman." Tidus said in a faint yet severe voice. He raised Caladbolg to its fullest and targeted it towards the powerless White Mage. She lost control of her breathing as she glanced at the blade's edge threatening to take her life.

"Po-Protect!" screamed Yuna as she raised a palm to cast a defensive spell. "Protect! Protect!" Yet all she could conjure were sudden wisps of light. "No! Protect!"

Tidus swung Caladbolg to an erratic direction. The other panel of the crystalline door was diminished to bursting powdery glass. Yuna, on one elbow, shielded herself with her other arm as to not be sprinkled by fine dusts of crystal. Just as she thought the crystalline dusts have cleared, she felt a strong pair of hands seize her by her upper arms and lifted her up to her feet.

"Why have you come here?!" roared Tidus as he looked fiercely at Yuna's frail and bloodshot eyes. She kept her head bowed down for she was too horrified to look at him in his cold blue eyes. She whimpered as his pitiless hold around her tightened. Tears ran relentlessly down her cheeks.

She quivered as she felt his hand close slowly yet firmly around her neck. He didn't intend to take her life yet escape was impossible. With his other hand, he sheathed his deathly weapon of steel. He then caressed his hostage's silk-like hair while keeping an unyielding hold around her neck.

"I don't stand a chance then..." He whispered. Yuna, despite feeling powerless, looked faintly at Tidus's blue eyes. He then, with added gentleness, caressed her face from her forehead down to her chin which he firmly held. He felt him caressing her chaste neck with his thumb and fingertips.

Time seemed to have stop with that very moment. Yuna's emotions too have seemed to have frozen along with time. Her heart slowly changed from fear to apathy. She stared unknowingly at Tidus's eyes, not knowing what she was supposed to feel.

For one long moment, their eyes connected. Yuna's mismatched eyes still faltered under his cold blue ones. Then, as she witnessed, the emotion in his eyes seemed to have transitioned from deathly to mesmerized. Yuna's breathing was hard and slow yet her captor's grasp never wavered.

"_Beautiful..._"

Yuna's eyes flew open. Did she hear it for real? His hand shifted from her silk-like hair to her lips. To him they were as moist as dew drops. Yuna couldn't help but succumb to the slightly ticklish sensation as he touched one of the most sensual fragments of her body. He then glided his hand from her lips and returned to holding her captive by her chin.

"_Beautiful, yet I don't stand a chance..._"

Her breathing froze. She saw no bitterness at all in Tidus's eyes. Gently, he released his hold around her neck yet his other hand was still upon her chin. She didn't want to know what Tidus was intending.

He slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward. Yuna's heartbeat paced a hundredfold as she felt his faint breath upon her lips. All she could do was stand still. Pulling away from Tidus's grasp never crossed her mind. It felt as if she was under a spell.

The spell was broken as quickly as it was cast. He firmly yet tenderly set her aside and looked away. He gripped the hilt of Caladbolg but didn't withdraw it.

"Get out of my bastion..."

Yuna meekly looked at his back turned. She noticed the hand holding the cobalt steel was shaking.

"Wh-Why...?"

"Just get out," he said even more strictly.

She repelled. She moved like a stone exactly where she stood. She couldn't even make a breath. She didn't know why she was doing that contrasted what the cold-blooded Slasher ordered.

"GET OUT OR I'LL–"

He swiftly unsheathed his cobalt steel yet did not brandish it. His back was still towards her yet she could read him glibly. His breathing was slow and deep and his sword hand was vibrating like a cathedral bell.

Yuna no longer needed a second warning. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and fled from the veranda. She ran past the devastated chamber and forced the doors of ebony and ivory open.

She ran without stopping across the sepulchral hallway. It was reverie in motion as she didn't feel herself. She was once again caught in a maelstrom of emotions. She didn't even know what she was supposed to feel.

She burst into the vast antechamber with tears struck violently upon her face. There she was greeted by an alarmed Wakka and Rikku. They seemed to have been looking for her.

"Yunie!" cried Rikku, "Where have you been? You weren't at the western tow–"

"Please! Don't mention that place!" reacted Yuna hysterically. "Your master's not human. He's a monster!"

"Yunie! Wait!" Rikku chased after her towards the double doors to the outside world and grabbed her arm. "What happened?!"

Yuna forcefully held Rikku's hand, "I'm sorry," and tossed it aside. "I can't stay here any longer." And with that she ran into the open courtyard without turning back.

Rikku was taken aback by Yuna's sudden gesture. Yet she quickly adapted back to reality and turned to Wakka.

"Wakka! Don't just stand there!" demanded Rikku as she stomped her foot. "Call Lulu and Sir Auron! I'm going after her!"

"But..." said the unsettled Wakka, "she might've gotten too far. You know we can't go past the–"

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Rikku who was now throwing a tantrum.

"Alright already, ya?" answered Wakka, still disoriented.

Yuna kicked her Chocobo steed, not caring whether her commands were harming him or not. It no longer mattered where she was going. All that mattered was getting away from that cold-blooded Slasher, as far as till the other end of the earth.

She was nearly enveloped by her cloak yet she still shivered from the cold. Yet it wasn't the physical cold that tortured her but ghastly words from Tidus.

"_Beautiful, yet I don't stand a chance._"

**Author's Notes:** Sue me. Condemn me. Look up all the words in your profanity dictionary to define me since I updated nine months late. My decent excuses are:

1. I'm a graduating student and workload is quite hectic especially my thesis leaving no space in my head for creativity.

2. I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years. But I'm happy with another man and he takes up a lot of time as well and

3. For absolutely no fucking reason, I can't open my account even if I'm certain I put my email and password correctly. The system simply says my email isn't recognized.

On a final note, Niobe is not necessarily an OC (Original Character) since Tidus has an unnamed mom in the actual game. I decided to name her and scanned my book on Roman Mythology and voila! Along came Niobe. Additionally there's no use conceptualizing her since she's deceased.

P.S. As a consolation for my delay, I have also published a new story. It is in-game and will still be within the context of FFX. It's also a Tidus-Yuna novelette entitled _Cerulean Tryst_. Please check my profile for more details.


End file.
